New World, New Life
by Whis-san
Summary: Setelah keluar dari kristalnya, Armin menuntun Annie untuk memulai hidup baru. "Banyak hal yang telah kau lewatkan.. Annie, apa kau siap memulai hidup baru ini? Era Titan sudah berakhir, sekarang kau bebas.."
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin adalah karya dari Hajime Isayama**

**.**

.

.

Setelah kejadian _rumbling_, dimana seluruh Titan raksasa keluar dari dinding dan menghancurkan setengah umat manusia, segalanya berubah drastis.

Era Titan sudah berakhir, hanya beberapa dari sisa umat manusia yang bertahan hidup. Mencoba bangkit dari rasa takut, penderitaan, dan trauma. mereka belajar dari sisa orang yang pernah hidup dalam zaman yang mengerikan itu. banyak yang mengatakan, lebih baik tidak pernah lahir dalam dunia ini daripada hidup harus berakhir menjadi makanan para titan.

Kisah raksasa Titan menjadi buku sejarah bagi anak-anak dan cucu dari kedua bangsa (Eldian dan Marley) bahwa era itu pernah terjadi di masa lalu, jauh ketika Titan tercipta, tentang Ymir Fritz, hingga kisah 9 pengguna Titan pun di buku-kan. nama tokoh 'Yeager' salah satunya. Buku tersebut mengungkapkan Alasan si Yeager yang dahulu mengaktifkan Founding Titan dan mengakhiri segalanya.

Siapa saksi kejadian Era titan itu?

Mata semua manusia yang mengalami hidup tersebut di masanya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi, bahkan si pemilik_ Female Titan_ yang telah selesai dari 'tidur' panjangnya, membuat ia kebingungan.

Apa yang telah ia lewatkan?

Apa yang terjadi?

Sosok pemuda dengan surai pirang yang di potong pendek, tengah berdiri memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan sayu.

Tatapan ini... rasa sayu yang khas dan nampak polos sangat jelas dalam cermin pasang mata berwarna biru milik Armin.

"Annie..." Armin berucap pelan. "Selamat datang kembali"

Annie tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, hanya ekspresi kebingungan dan linglung yang terpancar. dia melihat dirinya, masih berpakaian seragam polisi militer. dan potongan-potongan kristal di sekeliling membuat ia teringat sesuatu...

Tunggu...

Ini kan...

Annie masih menatap Armin. pria ini... apa dia bernama Armin Arlert? Prajurit jenius dari Scout Legion?

Armin tersenyum tipis, dia memahami rasa linglung Annie. Tangannya pelan-pelan menepuk kedua bahu si wanita pirang tersebut, memberinya tatapan halus.

"Annie, mungkin rasanya baru kemarin kau tidur. Tapi.. ini sudah 7 tahun berlalu. Bahkan terakhir sejak kejadian Dinding Shina. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi Annie"

"Apa...?" Annie bergumam pelan, kalimat pertamanya setelah lama mengurung diri dalam bentukan Kristal.

Annie menunduk ke bawah, kedua tangannya menunjukkan tremor hebat, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun. Sungguh...

'_Kenapa? Kenapa... aku tidak tahu? apa yang terjadi?'_

_Reiner?_

_Bertholdt?_

_Kemana mereka berdua?_

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menghirup udara ini?

Kapan terakhir ia tertidur?

Dan...

_Ayah?_

_Sudah berapa lama..._

_1 tahun? Bukan._

_3 tahun? Rasanya bukan juga.._

Tiba-tiba, Annie merasakan kedua lengan Armin langsung merangkup dirinya, memberi sebuah dekapan terhangat yang belum pernah ia dapatkan semenjak dirinya terkurung dalam kristal.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu bangkit dari tekanan batin ini. Karena aku akan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi setelah 7 tahun berlalu, kau tidak perlu takut. karena mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu bersamamu" bisik Armin.

Annie terdiam, dia membiarkan Armin memeluk dirinya sehangat mungkin.

"Ar... min... " Annie berucap dengan nada patah.

"Syukurlah kau masih ingat aku, Annie" bisik Armin lagi.

"Armin..."

Annie mengucap namanya lagi, belajar untuk membuat kalimat, otaknya belum siap beradaptasi dengan dunia baru. butuh waktu lama untuk memulihkan dirinya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kembali ketika Annie Leonhart masih menjadi gadis muda yang pasif dan selalu menyendiri dari kawanan kadetnya.

"Kau butuh istirahat, aku akan mengantarmu tidur dulu" kata Armin. memberi senyum hangat.

Dia merangkul Annie pelan-pelan, membantu si gadis muda untuk berjalan.

Annie ingin tahu, apa yang ia lewatkan selama ini...

**To be continued**  
**#ArminAnnie**

* * *

_Note : saya bikin ini khusus untuk pecinta shippers Armin x annie! cerita ini murni karangan aja. bukan teori atau opini. Hanya kisah romantis hangat. terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic Armin Annie lainnya._

_**fanfic ini juga tersedia di wattpad dan FB grup Shingeki No Kyojin Indonesia.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

...

"Armin, apa si Leonhart itu sudah tidur?

Armin menyesap teh, indera birunya melirik ke sosok wanita muda yang duduk bersebrangan di hadapannya.

Mereka berdua berada di dalam ruang rapat. Armin dan Hitch membicarakan masa lalu.

"Oy, kau ini selalu memperhatikan dia kan? Bahkan sejak dia berada di dalam kristal" Tanya Hitch.

"Ya, kau dan Annie dulu teman sekamar kan?" Armin bertanya balik.

Hitch agak menoleh ke jendela, siang hari di luar nampak berawan ya.

"Ya, memang. Aku dan Annie dulu sekamar"

"Pasti ada banyak hal yang kalian lewati selama menjadi Polisi militer kan?"

Hitch mendengus acuh. "Kau ini, si Annie itu seperti wanita tanpa mulut. dia jarang berbicara, dan selalu membuat 'lelucon' soal Titan dengan tinggi 15 meter"

"Dia berkata jujur padamu" jawab Armin.

Hitch menghela nafas berat, rasanya membicarakan Annie seperti mengingat masa dimana ketika Marlow masih hidup.

"Jangan melemparku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting, Armin. aku yakin Annie yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kristal, pasti sangat berbeda. dia belum tahu apapun, bahkan dunia setelah era Titan berakhir" kata Hitch, memberi Armin dengan tatapan agak menyipit.

Armin menunduk, mata birunya melihat cerminan diri di atas air teh yang mulai habis setengah.

Era Titan sudah selesai ya...

"Kau nampak lebih diam semenjak Eren dan Mikasa mati" kata Hitch.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu tujuan hidupku sekarang" Armin menjawab sedih, pasang mata mulai kelabu mengingat dua sahabat karibnya yang sudah pergi.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. ketika aku tahu Marlow sudah mati, aku sendiri tidak tahu tujuanku di polisi militer. tapi aku sadar... Pasukan pengintai seperti kalian butuh banyak pengorbanan... terkadang, merelakan sesuatu yang dekat denganmu, terasa menyedihkan. tapi itu adalah nyata, apa yang kau lihat di dunia ini bukan tipuan"

Jeda sejenak.

"Sekarang ketua Pasukan pengintai adalah Jean kan? Kuharap si kuda itu tidak ceroboh" ucap Hitch.

Armin tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Jean tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Hanji-san sudah percaya padanya"

"Aku mau keluar dulu" Hitch beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah pergi.

Armin bingung "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin menemui teman-temanku dulu, ada rapat penting. kalau kau mau menunggu, sebaiknya tunggu di ruang sebelah saja. karena tempat ini mau di pakai untuk menulis dokumen" jawab Hitch, dan akhirnya, dia pergi.

Armin tinggal sendirian didalam ruangan tersebut. dia menghela nafas, rasanya sepi sekali. 7 tahun melewati masa yang mengerikan.. menghadapi titan. Kini tanpa Eren dan Mikasa, semua sangat hampa. Jean sudah menjadi pimpinan pasukan pengintai, Connie yang menjadi wakilnya.

Dan Armin?

Tidak, tidak ada. Armin merasa cukup menjadi anggota biasa. dia tidak pandai melakukan hal apapun, dia hanya bisa memberi ide dan saran. Jean sebenarnya ingin sekali Armin yang menjadi wakil, tapi Armin merasa, posisi itu sangat tidak layak baginya.

_Haahhh..._

_Sekarang apa ya?_

Armin memejamkan mata sejenak, sepertinya tidak salah tidur sebentar di ruang rapat ini. dia sedikit terbawa rasa kantuknya, membuat dirinya mulai memasuki alam di bawah kesadaran...

_'Annie..._

_Annie..._

_Annie..._

_... aku mencintaimu..._

_Annie..._

_Aku... Sudah..._

_Aku... '_

Bayang-bayang Titan Colossal muncul sekilas.

**"HAH!?"**

Armin langsung membuka mata, baru saja dia ingin tidur, namun suara tersebut mengisi gema kepalanya.

Tunggu.. Apa dia mendengar suara Bertholdt?

_'Bertholdt?'_ Armin bergumam.

Semenjak Armin memakan Bertholdt, pikirannya semakin menumpuk. dia ingat, Bertholdt sangat memerhatikan Annie. bahkan sejak masih dalam masa pelatihan. Mata Bertholdt tidak jauh-jauh memandangi Annie, seolah memastikan bahwa gadis tersebut tidak hilang.

Ah iya, Bertholdt menyukai Annie.

Pantas saja Armin selalu bermimpi buruk, suara rintih dan kesedihan Bertholdt selalu membayangi pikirannya.

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan bergegas pergi.

Dia ingin menemui Annie.

.

.

.

Siang ini agak berawan.

Semua orang beraktivitas seperti biasa. bunyi hentakan tapal kuda di jalan, orang-orang yang saling menyapa, dan juga pedagang.

"Oy! Armin! Selamat siang!" sapa seorang pria paruh baya.

Armin memberi senyum, dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke suatu tempat.

Ada sebuah penjara bawah tanah khusus untuk tahanan-tahanan yang kena berbagai kasus berat. Armin memerhatikan sejenak pintu lorong menuju penjara, tempat ini agak kotor dan tidak layak untuk di tempati manusia.

Tapi Armin menghela nafas ringan, penjara bukan tempat yang paling nyaman. dia tidak berniat menaruh Annie kedalam sana.

"Izinkan aku masuk, aku ingin menemui Annie" kata Armin.

Sipir tersebut langsung membuka pintu.

"Silahkan masuk"

"Ya" Armin mengangguk.

Langkahnya memasuki lorong gelap. Di sisi kanan, deretan jeruji besi yang agak berkarat dengan suasana gelap. Hanya beberapa lampu minyak yang menyala di sepanjang lorong.

"Annie?"

Armin berhenti di depan, tangannya memegang kunci penjara dan membukanya.

Annie masih tidur.

Ekspresi wajah tidurnya sudah jelas menampakkan rasa lelah dan kebingungan setelah ia keluar dari kristal. Armin bisa memaklumi hal itu.

Dia mengambil kursi, duduk di dekat sisi kasur dan memperhatikan wajah si Leonhart.

"Annie.. " dia bergumam pelan.

"Mungkin, kau akan membenciku begitu tahu aku telah memakan Bertholdt. Reiner bahkan sudah wafat karena usia titannya sudah habis. tapi, aku bisanya mengerti. aku juga kehilangan... Eren dan Mikasa juga sudah tidak ada.."

Tangannya pelan-pelan menyingkirkan sedikit helaian rambut pirang si Leonhart, Annie memang tidak akan mendengarnya, jelas dia sedang tidur. Armin tersenyum pahit, merasa bodoh karena berbicara sendiri. miris sekali...

Sepi...

Nasib Annie juga seperti Armin, segalanya sepi ketika teman-teman banyak yang mati dalam perjuangan.

Setelah Eren dan Mikasa mati, Armin berusaha bangkit dari perasaan 'Hampir Gila'. Saat itu Armin benar-benar stress, tidak ada tujuan, tidak ada teman yang akan hidup bersama-sama di dunia baru, tidak ada apapun.

Tidak ada... Kecuali..

Ketika Armin mengingat Annie, Armin merasa sedikit mempunyai harapan.

"Annie..." Armin berbisik lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah pulih, aku akan mengajakmu melihat laut dan naik Balon udara. Dan kau tahu? Dunia ini sangat luas, tidak ada dinding yang mengurung kita disini"

Armin ingin, seseorang seperti Annie yang akan menjadi tumpu hidupnya.

Armin tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, segala yang telah terjadi di masa lalu sudah cukup membuat ia memakan sisa kesedihan.

"Kita berdua masih punya harapan untuk terus hidup, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian.."

Iya, dia tidak akan pergi lagi.

**To be continued**  
**#ArminAnnie**


	3. Chapter 3

Kedua matanya perlahan membuka.

Pandangan mata sedikit buram, namun perlahan semakin jelas ia melihat langit-langit berbatu dan sedikit pantulan cahaya dari nyala lilin.

Annie diam, kepalanya pelan-pelan menoleh ke sisi kiri.

Dia...

Armin memegang tangan kirinya. dia tertidur di sisi kasur.

"..."

Otaknya berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan sosok si pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Pasang mata si Leonhart tidak menunjukkan reaksi terkejut, nampak datar dan diam. dia mungkin sedikit 'kehilangan' ingatannya, namun ia tahu pemuda yang berada disini adalah Armin Arlert.

Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda bangun, Armin membuka matanya dan melihat Annie sedang menatapnya.

"Woaaah...!?" Armin tersentak, tubuhnya bereaksi langsung bangun.

"Annie?"

Armin sadar, Annie ternyata sudah bangun. pasti dari tadi dia menatapnya tertidur.

"A-Annie..." Armin mendadak Gugup.

"Apa kau haus?" Tanya Armin. tangannya reflek mengambil segelas air putih.

"A-Ayo.. minum, kau pasti haus!"

"...?"

Tidak ada reaksi, Annie hanya menatap Armin dengan datar.

Ah iya, Armin lupa kalau Annie butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri. dia baru saja menghirup oksigen setelah keluar dari kristal. dia menaruh gelasnya lagi, dan mengusap kepala si Leonhart.

"Annie.. maaf, sepertinya reaksi ku yang tadi bodoh ya?" Armin tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh tidur lagi sekarang"

"..."

Armin mengusap wajahnya, dia ketiduran disini, Mungkin di luar sudah larut malam. Armin lupa kalau besok ada rapat besar dengan kumpulan prajurit baru dan Polisi militer. bahkan Jean meminta Armin harus datang kesana tepat waktu pukul 9 pagi.

"Maaf Annie, aku ketiduran. tapi besok aku ada rapat penting. Aku jadi agak khawatir kau sendirian disini.. jadi..."

Armin melihat sekeliling.

"Annie, kau akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Para sipir di luar menjaga tempat ini dibawah perintahku. mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggil mereka"

Annie hanya berkedip, dia tidak mengangguk paham, atau menjawab satu kalimat saja.

"Baiklah, Annie, aku per-"

***Greppp**

Armin merasakan tangannya langsung di pegang Annie.

"Annie?"

Annie menggeleng pelan, seolah ini adalah kode yang mengatakan 'Jangan pergi'. tangannya tidak lepas, dia masih ingin Armin menemaninya.

Armin paham, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Annie di penjara seburuk ini. Apalagi, dia seorang gadis.

"Maaf Annie, mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru meninggalkanmu. kalau begitu.. baiklah, aku akan disini" ucap Armin.

Annie tidak menjawab, tapi kedua indera biru kelabunya menunjukkan rasa syukur bahwa Armin bersedia menemaninya di dalam tempat gelap ini.

Armin tidak keberatan, selama dia memastikan bahwa Annie baik-baik saja, dia bisa bernafas lega. dia pun langsung memilih tidur di lantai

.

_*Pagi hari kemudian*_

"Armin!"

Jean dan Connie memanggil.

Armin berjalan lunglai, rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan, jas militernya juga tidak rapih.

"Kau kurang tidur ya? Kau nampak pusing sekali?" Tanya Connie.

"Hahh.. yahh.. Aku tidur.. di penjara" jawab Armin.

"Apa!?" Jean dan Connie tersentak.

"Oy! Apa yang kau lakukan di penjara!?"

"Aku menemani Annie, dia takut sendirian" jawab Armin.

Jean dan Connie menatap Armin sampai agak melotot.

"Sungguh!? Ja-jangan.. jangan... Kau melalukan sesuatu pada Annie ya!" tuduh Connie.

"EEH!? A-aku tidak seperti itu! sungguh! Aku semalam tidur di lantai!" kata Armin, malah panik.

Jean memberi tatapan penasaran. "Kau masih memerhatikan dia?"

"Iya, setelah Annie keluar dari kristal.. dia seperti orang kebingungan. dia butuh untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia baru. Apalagi, sekarang sudah tidak ada dinding lagi" jawab Armin.

"Hmmm.. " Jean mengangguk paham.

"Kau melakukan ini atas dasar keinginanmu sendiri kan? Bukan karena ingatan Bertholdt?" Tanya Jean lagi.

Ingatan Bertholdt?

Tidak, Armin tidak berpikir seperti itu. dia memang memakan Bertholdt, tapi bukan berarti perasaan Bertholdt juga ikut ke dalam hati Armin.

'Armin, ingatanmu sudah di rasuki oleh Bertholdt' ucap Eren saat itu.

"Tidak, ini atas keinginan sendiri. aku memang mempunyai ingatan Bertholdt, tapi.. aku tidak merasa terganggu. aku menemani Annie karena aku peduli padanya" jawab Armin lagi.

"Kau jadi lebih pendiam Armin, tapi aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang" kata Connie.

Armin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yah..."

Mereka bertiga diam, menunduk penuh sendu.

Dulu, mereka mempunyai banyak teman. tapi beberapa dari mereka perlahan pergi. Reiner dan Bertholdt berkhianat, Ymir sudah mati, Historia sudah menjadi Ratu, Sasha mati, Eren dan Mikasa menjadi yang terakhir untuk pergi selama-lamanya.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi ya?" Jean bergumam sedih.

"Kapten Levi juga sudah mati. bagaimana dengan Hanji?" Tanya Armin.

"Hanji... yaahh tidak apa-apa. setelah dia memberikan jabatan ketua pasukan pengintai padaku, dia merasa bebas. Hanji hanya perlu waktu untuk memulihkan diri.." jawab Jean.

'Memulihkan diri' yang di maksud Jean, adalah menyembuhkan trauma berkepanjangan. Hanji mempunyai masalah dengan psikologisnya, mantan ketua pasukan pengintai tersebut sudah rutin berobat ke psikiater.

"Begitu ya.."

"Hei, setidaknya kita masih bersama kan?" Connie berusaha tersenyum, tapi getir.

"Ayolah! kita masih hidup! kita tidak bisa mati sia-sia.. semua teman kita yang telah mati sudah mempertaruhkan hidupnya demi masa depan! Kenapa harus bersedih!?"

Armin menatap Connie dengan perasaan agak terkejut. Tapi Armin tahu, sebetulnya Connie belum bisa bangkit dari rasa duka.

Jean mendengus. "Hehh, kau ini.. sudahlah! Kita ada rapat, ayo masuk"

Yah, sebenarnya Jean berusaha mengusir rasa kesedihan itu. dia juga menderita. Armin memahami hati teman-temannya yang trauma setelah kejadian rumbling titan.

.

.

Rapat berlangsung hampir satu jam.

Hasil rapat hari ini adalah membangun semangat hidup bagi para prajurit yang terlibat dalam kejadian rumbling Titan. banyak dari mereka mengalami gangguan Kejiwaan yang berat. bahkan ada yang tak bisa di sembuhkan.

Di era kepemimpinan Jean, fokusnya adalah membangun kesejahteraan masyarakat dan membantu mereka belajar hidup beradaptasi tanpa dinding. mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Titan sudah selesai.

Armin duduk di kursi menghadap tepian sungai sambil memakan donat. sebuah adonan kue bulat yang memiliki lubang kecil di tengah. Terkadang, Armin tidak memakan sampai habis. Kalau ada sisa, dia akan memberikannya pada Jean dan Connie.

Makan donat tanpa Eren dan Mikasa...

Sayang sekali, mereka tidak pernah merasakan makanan ringan ini.

Armin jadi mempunyai hobi menyendiri, melihat pemandangan kota tanpa dinding yang mengurung. langit terasa sangat luas dan besar.

Annie..

Ah iya, Armin harus mengunjungi Annie. dia menyisakan dua donat di bungkus makanan dan segera membawanya ke penjara.

...

"Annie"

Armin memanggil. langkahnya berjalan menuju penjara.

"Annie?"

Annie sedang duduk di kasur. Dia menunduk tanpa memasang ekspresi alami di wajahnya.

Armin membuka pintu penjara, dia langsung duduk di sebelah Annie.

"Hei? kau sudah sarapan kan?" Tanya Armin. Matanya melirik ke nampan di atas meja.

Sarapannya belum habis.

"Annie, kau belum makan ya?" Tanya Armin lagi.

Annie tidak menjawab, tapi matanya menatap indera biru cerah milik Armin.

"Kau harus makan dulu, di dalam penjara ini dingin. aku sangat khawatir setiap kali meninggalkanmu" ucapnya, Armin langsung mengaduk makanan sarapan yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Ayo Annie.. makanlah, aku yang menyuapimu"

Annie tidak menunjukkan reaksi, dia tidak menatap Armin sama sekali.

"..."

Apakah Annie mengalami sedikit amnesia? Armin nyaris berpikir begini. melihat fisik Annie yang begitu kurus, membuat Armin benar-benar cemas dengan kondisi kesehatannya. sepertinya dia harus memindahkan Annie ke tempat yang layak, setidaknya, satu kamar yang ada jendela agar Annie mendapat sinar pagi yang sehat setiap hari.

"Baiklah, aku akan memindahkanmu besok . aku punya tempat untukmu" gumam Armin.

Mata Annie melirik ke sebuah bungkusan di sebelah Armin.

"Eh?"

Armin menyadari bahwa Annie sedang menatap bungkus donat. Armin teringat, dia memang ingin memberikan ini padanya.

"Kau mau donat?" Tanya Armin.

Annie tidak menjawab, tapi gestur tangannya ingin sekali mengambil donat tersebut.

Armin tersenyum, setidaknya dia cukup senang melihat reaksi Annie meski hanya menunjukkan gerakan tubuh. dia mengambil donat tersebut dan menyuapi nya pada Annie.

"Kau pasti sudah pernah makan donat ya? aku sendiri pun baru tahu kalau makanan ringan seperti ini pernah ada" kata Armin, sedikit terkekeh.

Ya, Annie familiar dengan kue bulat ini. dia seperti merasa pernah memakannya, jauh sebelum dia membekukan diri dalam kristal.

"Annie, kita akan jalan-jalan begitu kau sudah sembuh"

Annie melirik ke Armin. Pemuda bersurai pirang ini sangat murah senyum seolah tidak ada beban di punggungnya.

..

Setelah menghabiskan dua donat, Annie kembali beristirahat lagi sementara Armin ingin kembali ke rumah untuk menyiapkan tempat. Jadi, besok pagi dia akan segera memindahkan Annie dari penjara.

"Baiklah Annie, kau boleh tidur dulu sekarang. Besok pagi, kau akan pindah ke tempatku. kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi disini"

Tangannya pelan-pelan mengusap setiap helaian rambut pirang si Leonhart. Armin ingin memastikan bahwa Annie tidak sendirian, usapan lembut ini membuat jiwanya semakin merasa di sayangi.

"Selamat malam" ucapnya, dan kemudian, Armin melangkah keluar dari penjara.

Armin...

**To be continued**  
**#ArminAnnie**


	4. Chapter 4

_*Esok harinya*_

"Kau yakin? tuan Arlert? bukankah tahanan ini masih belum pulih? bahkan dokter belum memeriksa Kejiwaannya" kata Sipir.

"Annie tidak cocok tinggal di penjara bawah tanah. aku akan memberikan tempat yang layak. ini juga diikuti kondisi psikologis-nya yang belum membaik" jelas Armin.

Pagi ini, Armin akan membawa Annie ke rumahnya.

Armin sudah mendapat izin dari dewan Polisi militer untuk membawa Annie tinggal di rumahnya. Tapi dengan satu syarat, jika Annie sudah pulih, maka Polisi militer akan melakukan interogasi seputar diri Annie Leonhart.

Sebenarnya, Armin tidak setuju dengan syarat tersebut. karena dia tidak ingin Annie di sodori beberapa pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan pribadi dirinya. Armin juga tak yakin kalau polisi militer akan ambil alih untuk pemeriksaan terhadap Annie.

Dia khawatir, mereka justru akan memperlakukan Annie layaknya seorang penjahat.

"Ayo Annie, kita pulang kerumah" kata Armin.

Annie melihat Armin langsung menuntun tangannya, membawa dia keluar dari penjara.

Dia melangkah, melihat cahaya terang di depan pintu lorong penjara...

Akhirnya Annie melihat dunia.

Sinar pagi yang cerah, suara aktivitas kesibukan masyarakat, dan beberapa anak yang sedang bermain layangan.

Pasang matanya membulat, melihat terangnya dunia ini, membuat dirinya semakin berpikir bahwa dia telah lama membungkam dalam kurungan kristal keras.

"Annie, ayo kesini"

Armin menuntunnya naik ke kereta kuda.

Annie melihat sekeliling, agak aneh rasanya melihat keramaian masyarakat. Annie benar-benar tidak tahu, dia masih seperti orang yang kebingungan.

"Lihatlah, orang-orang disana melakukan banyak aktivitas. ini pertama kalinya kau melihat mereka kan?" Tanya Armin.

Annie tidak menjawab, matanya masih antusias melihat keluar dari balik jendela kereta kuda.

"Dokter akan rutin memeriksa kondisi kejiwaanmu Annie, tapi tenang... Aku selalu bersamamu. ku pastikan kau akan segera pulih" jawab Armin.

Annie tidak menyangka, bahwa Armin terus memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya.

"..."

"Tapi, aku belum bisa mempertemukan mu dengan yang lainnya. Ku pikir Jean dan Connie juga. kami masih punya rasa trauma, jadi... kuharap kau menetap di kamar dulu nanti" ucap Armin.

Trauma?

Iya, Trauma dari sebuah perbuatan 'Khianat'

Jean dan Connie sangat membenci penghianat. Reiner dan Bertholdt telah memberi mimpi buruk yang panjang pada mereka.

Kereta Kuda berbelok menuju jalan arah barat. Wilayah ini banyak sekali perumahan bertingkat lima yang masih kosong di tempati. Annie masih melihat keluar jendela, sedikit sekali orang-orang yang tinggal disini. Seperti... kota yang sepi? tidak juga, mungkin karena masih pagi, beberapa dari mereka tidak ada yang keluar dari rumah.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Armin hanya butuh waktu 30 menit, kereta kuda berhenti di depan rumah tingkat 5 berwarna kuning kusam.

"Ini tempat tinggalku, tapi aku tinggal di lantai 5 paling atas. ayo Annie.. " ajak Armin.

Annie melangkah turun dari kereta kuda, Armin menuntunnya lagi masuk kedalam rumah. kakinya menghentak lantai kayu, matanya melihat dinding rumah yang sebagian retak dan sedikit berdebu jika di sentuh.

Apa Armin benar-benar tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

Mereka menaiki tangga, Annie terus berpegangan pada tangan Armin, tidak ingin lepas, si pemuda tersebut terus menuntunnya naik sampai ke lantai 5.

"Selamat datang di rumah" ucap Armin, tersenyum.

Annie melihat suasana lantai 5. Ada empat pintu kamar yang tersedia.

"Pintu nomor tiga ini tempat tinggalku Annie. Maaf.. Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan padamu.. soalnya.."

Armin agak malu-malu, rona merah sedikit terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sisa 4 pintu lain ada penghuninya, tapi mereka sedang keluar untuk bekerja. Ja-jadi... kita... se... ss-sekamar..."

Ugh, Armin merasa bodoh bicara gugup begini. tentu mereka sekamar, Armin memang tidak punya tempat lain selain lantai 5.

Annie hanya menatapnya.

"Ta-tapi tenang! tenang! aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu! Sungguh! Percayalah padaku! jadi.. Kau bisa tidur di kasurku, kalau aku sudah punya sofa sendiri..." Armin tertawa gugup.

Kemudian, tangannya membuka pintu kamar nomor 3.

"Kau tinggal disini mulai sekarang" kata Armin, menuntun Annie lagi masuk kedalam kamar.

Kamar pintu nomor 3 ini begitu sederhana. Hanya ada satu sofa besar di sisi kanan dekat jendela dan kasur di sebelah kiri.

"Kau perlu banyak baju, nanti ku tanya pada Hitch untuk membeli baju perempuan"

Hitch? Annie seperti pernah kenal dengan nama itu.

"Sekarang, kau bisa istirahat disini. aku keluar membeli makanan dulu, kau boleh langsung tidur ya" kata Armin.

"..."

Annie sekarang tinggal di kamarnya Armin.

Matanya melihat ke setiap sudut kamar, hingga indera birunya tak sengaja melirik ke sebuah bingkai persegi kecil yang terletak di laci meja.

Ini kan...

tangannya menyentuh bingkai tersebut, ini sebuah foto. tidak ada banyak orang di dalam foto ini.

Annie melihat Wajah-wajah familiar yang pernah ia lihat. ada Armin yang duduk paling bawah, di sebelah kanannya ada... ehmm.. Annie tidak begitu ingat, apa ini anak botak yang dulu terkenal karena bodoh? di sebelahnya juga ada sosok gadis yang memegang banyak roti, kemudian seorang pria berambut coklat muda dan wajahnya seperti kuda.

Kemudian di sebelah kiri Armin, ada sosok gadis berambut hitam yang di potong sangat pendek, dia mengenakan syal merah. dan.. terakhir.. sosok pria berambut panjang yang duduk di atas Armin? Siapa orang ini?

Annie seperti kenal, tapi dia tidak tahu. sosok pria berambut panjang dengan mata hijau gelapnya ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ceria seperti teman-temannya. dia datar, dan tidak bereaksi.

"..."

.

.

Armin membawa dua kantung berisi makanan dan juga buah-buahan.

Setelah belanja di pasar, Armin bergegas pulang lagi kerumah karena Annie sendirian di kamar. Beruntung bagi Armin, hari ini tidak ada kegiatan apapun, jadi dia punya waktu luang untuk Annie seorang.

***TAAPHH!?**

"AH!?" Armin terkejut, ada seseorang langsung menepuk keras bahunya.

"Ka-... Kau...!"

Seorang pria paruh baya menatap Armin seolah ingin membunuhnya. wajahnya terlihat stress.

"Apa.. kau... Eren Yeager!? Apa kau yang membuat para raksasa telanjang itu keluar dari dinding!? HAH!?" kata pria tersebut.

Armin mulai panik. "A-aku... bukan Eren Yeager!"

"Kau yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini! Tuhan akan menghukummu!"

Pria tersebut mulai memberontak, Armin sampai menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan langsung berserakan di jalan.

"tu-tuan! Anda salah paham! Eren Yeager memang temanku! Ta-tapi namaku bukan Eren!"

"KAU LAH PENYEBAB KEKACAUAN INI! Bangsa Eldian dan Marley sama saja! kalian semua adalah dosa umat manusia!"

"Haaahhh!?" Armin sangat panik, dia tidak bisa lari.

***BUAAGHH!?**

Pria tersebut meninju wajah Armin, membuatnya terdorong hingga menabrak dinding.

"Arrghh!?"

_Dosa umat manusia? Eldian dan Marley?_

_apa maksudnya?_

"Hentikan! Hentikan dia!"

Dua orang dokter dan beberapa warga langsung menangkap pria yang memberontak itu. Armin mulai gemetar, jika saja mereka tak datang untuk menghentikan pria ini, pasti dia sudah terbunuh.

"Maaf, orang ini mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. kami akan membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit" ucap si Dokter.

Armin mengusap-usap pipinya. "su-sudah... tidak apa-apa.. "

Kenapa pria itu tahu tentang Eren? Marley dan Eldian? Apa buku sejarah Titan telah membuat nama Eren menjadi buruk?

Armin tidak habis pikir, untung saja buku sejarah tentang Titan dan Eren hanya tersedia di beberapa perpustakaan milik pemerintah, sehingga anak-anak sekolah generasi masa ini hanya mengetahui setengahnya saja tanpa mengenal sosok Eren lebih dalam.

"Eren... Mikasa..."

Armin belum bisa bangkit dari duka, dia merindukan mereka berdua.

**To be continued**  
**#ArminAnnie**


	5. Chapter 5

_*Malam hari kemudian*_

"Dia mengalami sedikit amnesia" kata dokter.

"Apa?"

Dokter telah selesai memeriksa kondisi kesehatan Annie. hasil catatan mengatakan bahwa tubuh Annie kekurangan nutrisi dan gizi untuk fisiknya. Dan secara mental, Annie perlu perhatikan ekstra ketat karena jiwa Annie masih mengalami proses adaptasi yang lambat.

Annie tidak menunjukkan tanda reaksi ketika dokter memeriksa bagian denyut jantung dan nadi di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi, dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Armin lagi, penasaran.

Dr. Olt melepas stetoskop-nya. menatap ke Armin.

"Aku sebetulnya terkejut ketika kau menjelaskan bahwa gadis ini terkurung di dalam Kristal hampir 7 tahun lamanya. untuk manusia normal, jelas mereka akan mati. tapi untuk Annie.. ini di luar yang kupikirkan"

"Begitu ya... " Armin menunduk lesu.

"Aku sudah banyak memeriksa kejiwaan semua pasien setelah kejadian dinding titan. rata-rata dari mereka mengalami stress berkepanjangan akibat rasa takut dan kehilangan hidup. ada yang dari mereka berhasil sembuh secara mental, tapi ada juga yang tidak pernah sembuh karena trauma tersebut sulit di hilangkan" kata dokter.

"Sudah banyak yang terjadi, anda pasti tahu kan?" kata Armin.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu, tapi.. ini butuh proses. Kuharap kau merawat gadis ini dengan baik" kata Dr. Olt, dia membereskan alat medisnya dan beranjak pergi.

Armin agak memerah. Bukan karena malu, hanya saja... ini pertama kalinya Armin disuruh merawat perempuan. apalagi, yang ia rawat adalah Annie.

Ketika Dr. Olt baru saja memegang gagang pintu kamar, dia sedikit menoleh ke Armin.

"Jaga pacarmu baik-baik ya, minggu depan aku akan kesini lagi untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" kata si dokter.

"Aah!? di-dia...! Annie..! bu-bbu.. bbukan pacarku! aku hanya menjaga dia! Sungguh!" Armin malah panik sendiri.

Dr. Olt memberi senyum tipis, dan akhirnya dia pergi.

Armin menghembus nafas ringan. "Haahh.. dokter itu kadang suka bercanda ya? Hehehe... iya kan? Annie?"

Annie hanya menatap Armin, lagi pula dia tidak tahu apa yang si dokter katakan tadi.

Armin langsung duduk di sebelahnya, menepuk telapak tangan atas si Leonhart.

"Annie, besok ku ajak jalan-jalan sebentar. kau perlu belajar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan ini. setidaknya, kau harus banyak menggerakkan tubuhmu. semua dokter di kota ini sibuk menangani pasien gangguan kejiwaan... yaahh.. ceritanya panjang, seperti itu lah yang terjadi" kata Armin.

Mata Annie melihat ke sebuah kertas bergambar coretan 3 orang di dinding. Armin menyadari gerik si Leonhart yang nampaknya ingin bertanya tentang gambar tersebut.

"Oh? Kau menunjuk ke gambar itu?" Tanya Armin.

"Itu hanya sketsa kasar, aku tidak bisa menggambar dengan baik. gambar itu.. ada 3 orang. Aku, Eren dan Mikasa..

Aku menggambar ini karena dulu aku pernah mengalami stress. Psikologis ku terganggu, aku mulai mabuk-mabukan. bahkan aku pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup. selama masa penyembuhan, dr. Olt selalu memintaku untuk menceritakan hal yang ku sukai, yang ku impikan, hingga masa depan. banyak yang bilang, orang yang trauma akan selalu sulit untuk sembuh jika tidak ada seseorang yang menemaninya.. "

Hening melanda keduanya.

"Annie, selama kau terkurung di dalam kristal. banyak kejadian yang mengerikan. aku masih ingat, dulu aku berteriak memanggil Eren, karena dia mengaktifkan Founding Titan. sehingga.. Membuat para Titan dinding langsung bangkit dari tempat. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.. "

Jeda lagi, Annie masih mendengarkan Armin.

"Eren mati karena efek kekuatan Founding Titan yang berlebihan. Seluruh Titan dinding secara perlahan menyusut dan mati dengan sendirinya. Mikasa melihat itu semua. dia sudah tahu, dirinya juga akan berakhir.. Mikasa mati karena kena ledakan peluru tembak dari pihak Marley. tubuhnya hancur.., aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia...

Mikasa saat itu memang sengaja lengah, dia hanya ingin menyusul Eren..."

Annie menoleh lagi ke sebuah foto. jadi, pria berambut panjang itu adalah Eren Yeager.

"Berkat Eren, era titan sudah berakhir. dia adalah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya..."

Armin semakin menunduk sedih. tanpa adanya Eren dan Mikasa, Armin merasa sangat terpuruk.

"Tapi..."

Armin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, di langsung menatap Annie, membuat Annie jadi berkedip keheranan terhadap reaksi si Arlert tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau menyerah untuk melanjutkan hidup. Aku sudah sembuh dari trauma. aku punya tujuan.. aku mewarisi masa depan yang pernah di impikan, ini demi Eren dan Mikasa. perjuangan mereka tidak akan pernah padam"

"..."

"Annie, kau adalah harapanku. sudah saatnya kita melihat hidup baru ini tanpa ada Titan dan dinding" ucapnya lagi.

Armin selalu yakin, mukzizat hidup sangat ajaib. ada kala dimana sebuah perasaan hati seorang manusia bangkit demi seseorang yang di sayangi.

"Sudah waktunya tidur, maaf aku terlalu lama bercerita"

Annie hanya menurut, dia pun langsung berbaring ke kasur dan tidur.

Jika Annie adalah masa depannya, maka Armin tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini lagi.

.

.

.

_*Pagi hari kemudian..._

"Ayo Annie! saatnya kita jalan-jalan!" seru Armin, penuh semangat.

Dia menuntun Annie keluar dari rumah dan segera mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Annie sempat ragu, langkah nya berjalan pelan. sinar matahari pagi membuat ia agak sedikit takut untuk pergi keluar. dia tidak pernah melihat matahari, dia belum terbiasa untuk hidup layaknya aktivitas orang-orang biasa pada umumnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau tidak perlu takut. ku pastikan hari ini kau akan mendapatkan liburan yang menyenangkan" ucapnya lagi sembari tersenyum lebar.

Mata Annie hanya menatap Armin tanpa menjawab apapun. dia menurut saja.

Mereka berdua berjalan di tengah ramainya aktivitas warga Sina. Annie melihat sekeliling, dia seperti berusaha mengenal tempat familiar ini.

Armin tersenyum melihat Annie mulai menunjukkan reaksi normal. rasa penasaran gadis Leonhart tersebut sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kejiwaan dia nampak baik-baik saja. meski Dr. Olt mengatakan, kalau sebenarnya psikologis Annie masih lambat untuk beradaptasi.

"Hai Arlert!" sapa seseorang, pria itu bernama Dann, seorang kusir kereta kuda.

"Selamat pagi tuan Dann" sapa Armin.

"Siapa gadis cantik di sebelahmu?" Tanya Dann.

"Oh, ini Annie, dia tinggal bersamaku sekarang" jawab Armin.

"Ooohhh begitu ya" Dann mengangguk paham. tapi dia agak heran melihat ekspresi datar Annie yang tidak biasa. gadis itu seperti orang linglung.

"Annie ya? aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa kalian butuh tumpangan? aku akan mengantar kalian kemana saja!" kata Dann.

"Tidak apa-apa Dann. Untuk hari ini, kami memilih jalan kaki saja. Annie masih dalam proses penyembuhan psikologis" jawab Armin.

"Ohhh begitu ya, pantas saja seperti orang linglung. yaah memang benar sih, di kota ini, masyarakat banyak yang mengalami trauma berat karena titan dinding setahun yang lalu ya"

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, terima kasih tawarannya, Dann"

"Baiklah Arlert! selamat bersenang-senang!"

Annie menoleh ke pria tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Yang tadi temanku, dia selalu mengantarku pergi ke tempat kerja" jawab Armin.

"..." Annie hanya berkedip saja, dia membiarkan Armin menuntunnya pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Annie menunggu di kursi dekat tepian sungai, melihat cerahnya langit distrik Sina tanpa dinding.

Apa ini benar-benar distrik Sina?

Iya, benar. Tidak salah lagi, distrik ini dahulu terkurung oleh dinding. dan sekarang, sudah tidak lagi.

"Annie!"

Armin memanggil, sambil membawa satu bungkus donat dang langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Karena kemarin kau suka donat, jadi aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ucapnya lagi, tersenyum lebar.

"Biasanya, pagi-pagi begini aku sibuk kerja. Tapi kalau libur, aku sering duduk di tepian sungai. kau lihat? indah sekali kan dunia ini tanpa dinding? Kehidupan masyarakat disini semakin meluas karena banyak pedagang dari luar datang kemari...

Dan kau mau tahu lagi? sekarang Distrik Maria, Rose dan Sina mengalami kemajuan. aku sudah kenal yang namanya eksrim! sebuah makanan dingin yang di taruh dalam piring kecil dengan berbagai rasa! Aku sudah pernah mencobanya sekali lho, rasanya enak sekali. aku jadi berpikir, seandainya Eren dan Mikasa masih disini, mereka juga akan ketagihan memakan eskrim"

Iya, Armin agak tersenyum getir. membicarakan Eren dan Mikasa sebetulnya cukup menyenangkan, karena mereka berdua adalah pahlawan bagi Armin.

Annie masih menyantap donat, indera biru secerah aquamarine-nya menatap kedepan. tidak ada dinding lagi, semuanya sangat luas. Annie bisa melihat gerbang depan Sina yang jaraknya berkilometer dari tempatnya ia duduk.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang sehingga menerbangkan topi milik si Leonhart.

"Ahh! Topi nya!"

Armin langsung berlari mengejar topi Annie yang terbang.

"Annie! Kau tunggu disitu! Aku akan mengambil topinya!" teriak dia, masih berlari.

Annie hanya menoleh, sepertinya Armin mulai panik lagi.

Sementara Armin mengambil topinya, Annie menatap langit lagi.

_Dunia baru ya?_

Apa sudah saatnya dia harus belajar bagaimana caranya hidup di dunia tanpa Titan?

***TAPPHH!**

"Oy! Cewek!"

Tiga orang pemuda nakal bertubuh besar langsung menghampiri Annie, mereka iseng menepuk bahunya secara sembarangan.

"Hehehe! Lihat! Siapa yang kita temukan disini!" ucap si pemuda tersebut.

"Ya! ada gadis muda, sepertinya dia sendirian!

"Ha! Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia bermain!?"

Tiga pemuda ini mengerubungi-nya. Annie tidak menyahut dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Oy! Kau ini nampak pucat ya? linglung sekali wajahmu!"

"Kenapa diam saja sih? kau kesepian yaaaa?"

"Hehehehehhee!"

"Mungkin gadis manis ini sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau kita membawanya ke tempat sepi?"

"IDE BAGUS!"

Tangan mereka mulai menyentuh helaian pirang si Leonhart.

Dan kemudian...

***BRUAAAAAAKKGGHHH!**

Annie membanting pemuda nakal tersebut.

"HAHH!?

Ekspresi si Leonhart yang tadinya datar, akhirnya berubah menjadi menakutkan. Mata birunya tidak main-main, dia sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran tiga pemuda bandel ini.

"Hei! Gadis bodoh! Apa yang kau lakuka-!?"

Annie meraup baju pemuda satunya lagi dan langsung membuang dia ke sungai.

"AAAAAAA!?"

***BYUURRR!**

"A-apa apaan dia ini!?"

Pemuda yang terakhir mulai panik, sosok gadis Leonhart tersebut seperti monster, bahkan tubuh kecilnya mampu membanting tubuh besar mereka hanya sekali pukul saja.

***BUAAAGHHH!**

Annie mendorong pemuda tersebut hingga menabrak dinding.

Armin baru saja kembali usai menangkap topi Annie yang terbang, ketika dia kembali, Armin terkejut melihat si Leonhart sedang memukul pemuda-pemuda itu.

"ANNIE!?" Armin mulai panik.

"Ugghhh! Hentikan! Jangan bunuh aku!" pemuda tersebut memohon sampai menangis.

Tapi bagi Annie, dia adalah ancaman. Kemudian, dia mematahkan lengan si pemuda tersebut, dan akhirnya langsung melemparnya ke sungai.

Armin sampai tidak bergerak, keringat dingin sudah membasahi lehernya. dia tak menyangka melihat reaksi Annie yang tiba-tiba mulai ganas. Bakat tehnik memukul dan menendangnya.. ternyata masih di kuasai Annie dengan baik.

Itu artinya, Annie masih mengingat sebagian dirinya.

"A-Annie..." Armin memanggil lagi, nada suaranya patah-patah.

"..."

Annie menoleh pada Armin, ekspresi wajahnya datar dan kalem lagi seperti biasa. Seolah Annie tidak melakukan apapun barusan. tiga pemuda tadi sudah ambruk di tempat, entah bagaimana kelanjutannya, mereka terlihat tak berdaya untuk bangun.

"Annie kau baik-baik saja?"

Armin langsung menggenggam kedua bahu Annie, memastikan si gadis Leonhart masih sadar.

Annie hanya berkedip, menatap Armin tanpa menjawab. Armin langsung bernafas lega, untung saja Annie masih bisa membela diri. Jika tidak, mungkin pemuda tadi sudah menyakitinya.

"Annie, jika kau melakukan sesuatu. kau harus berhati-hati. Lain kali jangan begini ya?"

Annie hanya menunduk, tapi Armin menyadari, ternyata Annie menyahut dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Apa ini pertanda yang bagus? sejak dia keluar dari kristal, Annie tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda reaksi murni sifat manusia.

Tapi Armin mulai bersyukur jika Annie mulai merespon apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ayo Annie, kita ke tempat yang lain"

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Menjelang malam, Armin dan Annie berjalan kaki di sepanjang deret perumahan berlantai 5.

Langit sore di atas berwarna oranye keunguan. matahari pelan-pelan terbenam di ufuk barat, tinggal menunggu giliran bintang yang akan menghiasi malam di distrik Sina.

"Senang rasanya melihatmu hari ini mulai menunjukkan reaksi menyahut. Kalau begini terus, Dr. Olt pasti akan menyatakanmu sembuh dari yang di perkirakan" kata Armin, memberi senyum halus.

Annie memandangi Armin dengan raut mata penuh kepolosan. Dia merasa tak melakukan apapun hari ini, kecuali setelah dia membantai habis tiga pemuda nakal tadi pagi.

...

Mereka sampai di rumah, dan naik ke lantai 5.

Biasanya, setiap malam, Armin punya kebiasaan menulis untuk menuangkan seluruh perasaan dan emosinya. apa yang ia pikirkan, itu lah yang akan dia tulis. bahkan dia menulis tentang Eren dan Mikasa, sampai Kapten Levi pun menjadi karakter utama cerita yang ia tulis.

Ini bukan alasan, Armin menulis tentang mereka sebagai bentuk rindu.

Tapi, semenjak Annie tinggal bersamanya, Armin mengurangi kebiasaan menulisnya karena sekarang, dia harus fokus merawat gadis Leonhart tersebut.

"Annie, waktunya makan malam"

Armin memasak Gulachuppe. sebuah Sup merah kental dengan campuran rempah-rempah seperti daging sapi, kentang, dan potongan tomat. Sup ini juga di sajikan dengan roti sebagai menu tambahan Gulachuppe.

"Setelah makan, langsung tidur ya. besok pagi aku harus menemui Jean dan Connie. tapi kau jangan cemas, aku pulang tidak sampai sore" ucapnya.

Annie melihat Armin menuangkan setengah Sup Gulachuppe ke piringnya. Armin sangat telaten dalam memasak, aroma khas daging sapi masih terasa menyengat di hidung.

"Apa kau sudah bisa makan sendiri?" Tanya Armin.

Annie hanya menatap sendok di atas meja, dia seperti tidak berniat mengambilnya. Armin menyendok setengah Sup tersebut dan mulai menyuapi si Leonhart.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang tidak mau makan. Tapi tubuhmu kurus, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu seperti ini" gumamnya.

***Plakk**

Tiba-tiba, Annie menepuk sisi wajah Armin.

"Eh?"

Kedua indera biru saling menatap satu sama lain. Annie memandangi Armin dengan raut ekspresi datarnya yang khas. ibu jarinya pelan-pelan mengusap pipi si Arlert.

Armin terkejut melihat Annie tiba-tiba bereaksi tak biasanya.

"Armin" Annie berucap.

Kedua wajah mereka hampir berdekatan. Denyut jantung Armin berdegup cepat, wajahnya mulai memerah. Annie meraba-raba wajah si pemilik marga Arlert seolah berusaha mengenalnya. Armin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, matanya terlalu fokus menatap indera biru si Leonhart.

"Annie.. " Armin bergumam kecil.

"..."

Menyebut namanya saja, sudah membuat dirinya terhanyut dalam perasaan yang nyaman.

Mereka hampirr mendekati...

Kedua bibir akan saling bertemu, perlahan...

mendekat...

mendekat...

dan...

***TOK TOK TOK!**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Armin menoleh ke sumber suara, dan langsung melangkah kesana.

"Ya?" Armin membuka setengah pintu.

Seorang anggota polisi militer langsung memberi surat kepada Armin.

"Tuan Arlert, ada panggilan dari dewan Polisi militer" ucap dia.

"Eh?" Armin berkedip heran, begitu ia membaca surat tersebut. bola mata birunya mengecil, menunjukkan raut terkejut.

"Sungguh? kenapa harus besok?" Tanya Armin.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan surat saja. sisanya anda harus datang ke sana" ucapnya lagi.

Armin hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih"

Dan dia langsung menutup pintu.

Armin memandangi isi suratnya. Ini panggilan langsung dari dewan polisi militer Distrik Sina kepada dirinya. Armin tahu, mereka akan menanyakan kondisi Annie.

"Mustahil, bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahu kabar mereka soal Annie"  
Armin bergumam cemas.

Dewan Polisi Militer masih menganggap Annie Leonhart sebagai penjahat titan. mereka tentu masih ingat kejadian di Stohess ketika titan Annie membuat kekacauan, pertarungan dia dengan Eren waktu itu, telah menghancurkan setengah wilayah Stohess.

Dari meja, Annie hanya menatap Armin dengan heran.

Armin berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan sikap panik. dia tidak mau Annie mengetahui apa yang dia baca, setidaknya, dia ingin memastikan bahwa Annie masih aman bersamanya.

"Annie, kau langsung tidur saja. makanannya buat sarapan pagi besok" kata Armin.

Annie tidak tahu apa yang Armin lakukan. si Arlert menuntunnya ke tempat tidur dan membantu Annie segera berbaring.

"Annie" Armin berucap. tangannya mengelus rambut pirang si Leonhart.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Aku janji"

"..."

Dia sudah berjanji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Keesokan paginya*_

"Annie Leonhart? bukankah dia dulu kadet Polisi militer kan?" tanya Flodich.

Armin duduk di hadapan meja pimpinan Polisi militer, Flodich Gurr. Ketua baru di distrik Sina pengganti Nile.

"Iya" Armin menjawab singkat.

Flodich menghembus asap rokok, matanya memberi tatap interogasi terhadap Armin

"Dewan Polisi Militer sudah mengizinkan mu membawa gadis itu tinggal serumah denganmu. tapi ingat, persyaratan-nya harus di turuti ya" ucap dia.

"Tapi, tuan Gurr. ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Flodich.

"Kalau Annie sudah pulih, apa kalian akan membawanya kembali ke penjara?" Tanya Armin

Flodich terkekeh, dia membuang sisa cerutunya ke asbak.

"Dia yang membuat wilayah Stohess menjadi hancur setengah. bersama dengan orang yang bernama Eren Yeager"

Armin agak menyipit, dia merasa pimpinan Polisi militer ini agak sedikit meledek sosok Eren. "Tapi, bukan berarti kau akan menahan dia selamanya kan?"

"Hakim yang akan memutuskannya. Tugasku bukan memenjarakan orang" ucapnya.

Armin menunduk, ada sesuatu yang harus membuat dia melindungi si Leonhart. rasa keraguan masih saja menjadi sifat yang tak pernah hilang dari dirinya.

"Tuan Gurr, aku memohon satu permintaan saja"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong jangan interogasi Annie"

Dan seketika, keduanya langsung hening.

Flodich tidak mengira bahwa Armin berani membuat permintaan secara pribadi. dia memejamkan mata untuk berpikir dahulu, meskipun dia cukup memberi respect terhadapnya, bukan berarti dia men-spesialkan sosok pemuda pirang dari Pasukan Pengintai.

"Permintaanmu bisa saja di terima"

Armin tersenyum, masih ada jawaban.

"Tapi ingat, Hukum tetap hukum. Polisi Militer sudah berencana menyidang si Leonhart itu atas kasus kehancuran Stohess"

"Apa?" ekspresi wajah Armin berubah menjadi terkejut. "Tapi, itu sudah 7 tahun yang lalu!"

"Kalau itu 7 tahun yang lalu, kenapa?"

"Aku merawat Annie. aku bisa jamin, Annie tidak akan menjadi titan lagi. dengan begitu kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menangkap titan Shifter seperti dia!"

Kalimat Armin sukses membungkam mulut si pimpinan Polisi Militer.

"Kau berani bertanggung jawab untuk itu? Arlert?"

Armin mengangguk cepat. "Ya"

"Dengar, kasus kejahatan tidak memandang kadarluasa, Arlert. banyak warga yang mati karena ulah Titannya. dan juga.. Eren Yeager, dia adalah dosa umat manusia. kehancuran dinding yang menyebabkan titan keluar dari tempatnya menjadi ketakutan semua orang. Jika kita membiarkan Annie hidup, maka kejadian tersebut akan terulang kembali"

"Kejadian di Stohess takkan terulang lagi!" Armin bersikeras. "Annie sudah lama terkurung dalam kristal. tentu kekuatan titannya tidak akan aktif lagi"

"Bagaimana kau bisa memastikannya? apa kau pikir dia sepenuhnya amnesia?" Flodich bertanya lagi.

Apa yang di katakan Flodich membuat Armin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya menginjak pimpinan ini dengan kaki Colossal. Tapi Armin berusaha menahan diri.

"Masyarakat Sina mengalami gangguan Kejiwaan paling parah. sebaiknya perhatikan si Leonhart itu sebelum kau yang menjadi dosa berikutnya"

Armin langsung beranjak dari kursinya, membuat Flodich agak kaget dengan tingkah Armin yang mendadak cepat.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas waktunya. aku harus pergi" ucap Armin. dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu dulu"

"... "

"Arlert, apa kau sempat berpikir titan masih ada saat ini?" Tanya Flodich.

Armin tidak menjawab. tapi kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku punya sedikit perasaan. Kupikir sisa titan masih ada di luar sana, tapi tentu aku masih meragukan itu" kata Flodich, matanya tajam melihat ke arah Armin.

"Tidak ada titan lagi" ucap Armin. dan dia keluar dari pintu.

.

.

.

Annie melihat lembaran kertas milik Armin di atas meja belajarnya.

Kertas ini berisi setiap tulisan yang mengandung makna dari dalam hati si Arlert. Ada 5 lembar, tapi lembar yang terakhir belum selesai di tulis.

Annie mengambil salah satu lembaran, tertanda bulan **Agustus tahun 854** :

*_Namaku Armin Arlert, ini adalah ceritaku tentang persahabatan dan perjuangan._

_Aku mempunyai banyak teman. mereka orang-orang yang hebat. Eren dan Mikasa salah satunya. Keduanya adalah orang yang membangkitkan semangatku untuk terus bertahan hidup. Bahkan kami sudah melihat lautan, sebuah danau paling besar yang mengandung garam yang tak pernah habis._

_Cerita ini ku tulis usai rumbling titan. Para raksasa itu keluar dari dinding, mengacaukan kehidupan umat manusia. kami ketakutan, panik, dan mati. baik warga Marley dan pasukannya, tak banyak yang selamat._

_Aku berteriak memanggil Eren, dia ada disana. Jauh dari tempatku berdiri. aku berusaha meningkat kecepatan 3D manuver untuk menghampiri Eren, aku tak peduli beberapa titan raksasa yang mengelilingi ku, yang ku pikirkan adalah menyelamatkan Eren dan Mikasa._

_Tapi.. aku terlambat .._

_Para pasukan Marley menembak tepat di gas 3D manuver milik Mikasa, dia terjatuh, tepat di atas tubuh titannya Eren._

_Sementara seluruh Titan kecil dan titan dinding langsung mengerumuni mereka berdua. Aku menangis, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun..._

_Mereka mati begitu cepat, tepat di depan mataku._

_Aku melihat Mikasa memberi senyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada Eren, bahwa Mikasa telah mencintainya._

_Eren sadar, bahwa Mikasa telah tulus bersamanya selama ini..._

_Setidaknya, mereka mati bersama. karena mereka sudah mengerti isi hati satu sama lain..._

Annie berusaha memahami isi tulisan tersebut. matanya melirik ke foto kecil di atas lembaran kertas. Pria berambut panjang itu.. Eren Yeager. dia seperti pernah berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Eren Yeager?

Eren Yeager...

_Tunggu dulu..._

Perlahan, Annie mulai ingat.

Eren Yeager, seorang pemuda pemilik mata berwarna _emerald_ yang dahulu pernah berlatih _combat to combat_ dengannya. dia di kenal sebagai anak 'bunuh diri' karena nekat masuk squad pasukan pengintai.

Dia adalah seorang Titan Shifter..

_"Eren.. Yeager... "_

Annie mengucap namanya.

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mereka akan menahannya lagi kalau Annie sudah pulih?" Tanya Jean.

"Untuk itulah, aku takkan membiarkan mereka mengambil Annie" jawab Armin.

Usai menerima panggilan dewan Polisi Militer. Jean, Connie dan Armin berjalan menuju sebuah rumah sakit yang letaknya di blok Timur Distrik Stohess. ada seseorang yang ingin mereka jenguk.

"Untuk apa menahan Annie lagi? kupikir warga Stohess sudah menerima apa yang telah terjadi saat itu" kata Connie.

Jean mengangguk pelan. "7 tahun sudah berlalu, kupikir masih wajar kenapa masyarakat dari generasi ke generasi membenci Titan, karena mereka menceritakan kejadian tersebut pada anak-anak mereka"

"Tapi tentu tidak bisa, Annie dan Eren memang membuat kekacauan di Stohess, tapi bukan berarti mereka menganggap keduanya sebagai dosa umat manusia. aku hanya benci ketika Flodich mengejek temanku!" ucap si Arlert, nada suaranya mendadak tegas.

Connie langsung menjauh. "Woaah woaah! Armin! Tenang dulu! Kau tidak perlu marah"

"Tentu saja kita harus marah. bukankah kalian juga marah ketika melihat Sasha mati di tembak oleh Gabi?" Tanya Armin.

Jean dan Connie langsung hening.

"Teman-teman kita berjuang untuk masa depan. Berkat mereka, kita masih hidup sampai sekarang. aku hanya tak mau perjuangan teman kadet kita berubah menjadi kebencian oleh pandangan masyarakat hanya karena titan. dunia sudah damai kan?"

Ketiganya terus berjalan, mulai hening lagi.

Jean menunduk. "Jujur saja, bahkan aku tak mengerti tujuan hidupku sekarang"

"Semua orang pada akhirnya akan mati. menyisakan kita yang bertahan hidup" sambung Connie, ikut menunduk.

Dan, mereka sampai di halaman rumah sakit.

Tempat ini sekarang fokus melayani pasien yang mengalami gangguan Kejiwaan. rata-rata dari mereka mempunyai masalah trauma berat. tentu perawat dan dokter akan kesulitan menangani mereka karena tidak semuanya akan sembuh.

Jean langsung menghampiri meja pelayanan pasien. menunjukkan tanda logo Pasukan pegintai.

"Kami dari Pasukan Pengintai, aku ketuanya. tolong antar kami ke kamarnya Hanji Zoe" kata Jean.

"Mohon maaf, semua pegawai nya sedang sibuk. kami tak bisa mengantar kalian. Ruangan 09 ada di lorong kiri, tinggal lurus saja"

Jean mengangguk. "Baiklah, terimakasih"

...

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan 09.

"Apa Hanji baik-baik saja?" Connie penasaran.

Armin hanya mengangkat bahu, raut wajahnya terlihat tak yakin. "Entahlah, tapi jangan cemas. dia pasti baik-baik sa-"

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"**

"EH?"

Tunggu, ini kan suara tertawa-nya Hanji. Jean langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Hanji gila sendiri.

"EH? Kau tertawa pada siapa!?" Tanya Jean.

Hanji langsung menoleh. "Eh? Kalian? aku tertawa bersama dokter"

Oh, ternyata ada dokter yang menemani dia juga ada di dalam ruangan. Jean, Connie dan Armin menghela nafas lega. nyaris saja mereka mengira bahwa Hanji kambuh lagi.

"Oh, kalian bertiga, pasukan Pengintai seperti Hanji?" Tanya dokter tersebut.

"Kami kesini ingin menjengukmu, kupikir kau kambuh" kata Connie.

Hanji langsung melepas kacamatanya.

"Hahaha, maaf.. aku tidak kambuh. sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh" Hanji terkekeh.

"Hanji, kau butuh tiga bulan lagi untuk pulih total" Dokter menambahkan. Hanji hanya menunduk lesu.

"haahhh Maaf pak dokter"

"Hanji-san, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Annie sudah keluar dari kristalnya" kata Armin.

Mata Hanji langsung membulat lebar. "Hoaaaaahh..! Su-sungguh!?"

"Sekarang dia tinggal di kamarku. tapi aku tidak berani membawa dia ke pihak Polisi militer" ucapnya lagi.

"Polisi militer ya.." Hanji bergumam, tiga mantan pasukannya masih tertib menatap dia.

"Hahh.. Armin, jujur saja. Aku tidak punya akal lain untuk menyelamatkan Annie dari penjara Polisi militer. sekarang sudah bukan masa kepemimpinan-ku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" kata Hanji, tersenyum tipis.

"Masalahnya, Polisi militer sudah tahu kalau Armin yang merawat Annie. apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membawa dia ke tempat yang lebih aman?" Tanya Connie.

"Aku tidak tahu, tanyakan pada Jean" kata Hanji.

Jean malah panik. "Eh! Ke-kenapa aku!?"

"Sekarang kau ketua Pasukan pengintai. Ini juga tugasmu. kau harus melindungi Armin dan Annie sekarang"

Yah, sebenarnya Jean sadar bahwa ini sudah menjadi tugasnya setelah di lantik menjadi ketua Pasukan pengintai. tapi Jean tahu, sejak dulu Polisi militer selalu punya 'Orang dalam' untuk menuntaskan satu kasus lebih cepat.

Kalau ada _'pelicin'_, maka masalah akan terselesaikan.

Kalau sudah punya _'orang dalam',_ maka semua akan percuma saja.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan memikirkan cara untuk melindungi Annie. tapi kita perlu melihat kondisi dulu. Sekarang, masyarakat Sina sibuk menyembuhkan diri dari trauma. Polisi militer juga berjaga semakin ketat, setiap orang yang ingin keluar-masuk kota Sina, akan di periksa. ketahuan membuat masalah saja, penjara paling berat adalah di bawa ke pengadilan tanpa ada pembelaan" kata Jean.

Armin agak menunduk, dia belum punya pikiran untuk membawa Annie keluar dari Sina. bukan, bukan untuk kabur, hanya saja.. jika sekarang ingin pergi, waktunya belum tepat.

"Armin, kau yang paling tahu caranya. kau bisa menjamin bahwa Annie tetap bersamamu, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. kadang pikiranku bisa kambuh lagi, aku suka berhalusinasi... bahkan..

Bahkan aku sempat melihat Levi"

"Apa!? Kau melihat Kapten Levi!?" Connie terkejut.

"Hanya khayalan ku, aku tahu Levi sudah tidak ada. hahaha... " Hanji tertawa pahit. sekarang tidak ada seseorang yang menjadi tumpu harapan hidupnya untuk melanjutkan masa depan.

Jean, Connie dan Armin enggan membicarakan Levi di hadapan Hanji. Ini demi menjaga perasaannya. dan juga, Hanji masih dalam proses penyembuhan. rasa trauma-nya sudah hilang perlahan, tapi dia masih mengalami tekanan ketika dia mengingat kejadian rumbling titan.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan semuanya padaku. Annie adalah tanggung jawabku, jika terjadi sesuatu, maka aku juga terlibat" kata Armin, nada meyakinkan.

Semua mata menatap si Arlert. Hanji terkesan dengan rasa tanggung jawab kadet jenius ini demi melindungi teman-temannya.

"Kau memang hebat, Armin. Aku percaya padamu" gumam Hanji.

"Kini adalah masa kalian. lindungi teman-teman selagi mereka masih ada. jika saja aku lebih cepat menyelamatkan Levi saat itu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah membuka toko tehnya sendiri"

"..."

Semua sama-sama menunduk penuh duka.

Kehilangan itu memang berat.

.

.

.

_*Sore hari kemudian*_

Armin pulang kerumah sambil membawa satu kantung makanan.

"Annie, aku pulang"

Armin langsung membuka pintu, dia melihat Annie sedang memasak.

"Waaah?"

Keduanya kaku di tempat. Armin melihat Annie melakukan aktivitas nya sendiri, bahkan.. untuk memasak? iya, Armin benar-benar melihatnya.

"Annie? kau memasak?" Tanya Armin.

Annie menatap Armin, dia tidak menjawab, tapi gestur tubuhnya seolah berkata bahwa dia sedang belajar memasak.

Armin tersenyum lebar, sepertinya Annie tidak perlu di periksa lagi. melihat seperti ini saja sudah meyakinkan Armin bahwa si Leonhart itu pasti tidak sepenuhnya amnesia.

"Annie, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. aku senang melihatmu akhirnya memasak, itu tandanya.. kau baik-baik saja"

Senyum si Arlert terlihat hangat, Annie jadi kagum.

"Annie, besok Malam ada acara musik, kita keluar dan menyaksikan pertunjukkannya. kau pasti akan terhibur"

Annie tidak mengerti soal 'hiburan' yang di maksud. yang Annie tahu soal musik, hanya menyanyi dan bermain gitar saja. itu yang dia ingat.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh mencicipi masakanmu ya?"

Annie bisa merasakan ekspresi bahagia dari raut wajahnya si Arlert. dia hanya mengangguk meski tak tersenyum.

...

_Malam semakin larut._

Annie belum tidur, ada banyak sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

Dan juga, ada pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan, terutama pada Armin. dia melihat si pemuda pirang itu sudah tidur pulas di atas sofanya tanpa menggunakan selimut.

Malam ini dingin, bagaimana Armin bisa tahan dengan hawa menusuk tulang seperti ini?

Annie beranjak dari kasurnya dan memberi selimut untuk Armin. Pemuda ini sudah melakukan banyak hal. dia mau repot-repot mengurus dirinya.

"Selamat malam, Armin" bisik Annie.

Dan akhirnya, dia mulai tidur.

**_To be continued_**  
**_#ArminAnnie_**

* * *

**_Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Di dalam dinding.._

_Mereka bertarung_

_Saling memukul_

_Sekelilingnya banyak rumah yang hancur_

_Sosok Titan kekar langsung membantainya habis-habisan, dia adalah Eren Yeager_

_Dia berusaha kabur, dia memanjat dinding, untuk menyelamatkan diri.._

_Dia ingin pulang.._

_Dia rindu rumah..._

_Ayah_

_Ayah_

_Ayah..._

_Ayah..._

**"HAAAAAAH!?"**

Annie langsung terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Keringat bercucuran melalui sela pipi dan leher. Annie menyadari, dia telah mengalami mimpi buruk. tentang titan, Eren, dan...

Ayah...

Annie menepuk dahinya, dia ingat. dia ingat rumah dan janji untuk pulang pada ayahnya. dia meringkuk, wajahnya mulai bersedih mengingat janjinya tak pernah ia tepati hingga kini.

Dia tidak akan pernah pulang...

_Sudah 7 tahun berlalu, bagaimana kabar Ayah disana?_

"..."

Air matanya menetes, Annie tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Annie enggan untuk tidur kembali. dia melihat Armin masih pulas tidur di sofa. Annie tahu, pasti si pemuda Arlert sudah kelelahan karena seharian mengurus dirinya. Annie semakin menunduk, segalanya banyak yang ia lewatkan karena mengurung diri di dalam kristal.

"..."

.

.

.

_*Pagi hari kemudian...*_

Sinar pagi menembus celah tirai.

Perlahan, dia bangun. Armin menyadari bahwa waktu sudah pagi.

Sudah pagi ternyata...

Armin pun bangun dari sofa dan mengusap wajahnya. pagi ini, Armin berniat membawa Annie ke rumah sakit untuk periksa mengenai kondisi fisik dan psikologis-nya si Leonhart. jadwal tertulis pukul 9 pagi.

Sekarang masih jam 7.

Armin menoleh ke arah kasur, dia melihat Annie sudah bangun, namun duduk meringkuk seperti ketakutan.

"Annie?"

Armin melihat raut lelah dan rasa takut yang terpancar dari wajah si Leonhart.

"Annie! Kau baik-baik saja!?"

Annie tidak menjawab, dia lelah. Tapi dia tidak mau tidur.

"Ada apa Annie? apa kau mimpi buruk semalam? ada yang membuatmu takut?" Tanya Armin lagi.

Annie enggan menjawab.

Armin tidak bisa menebak pada apa yang sedang Annie rasakan sekarang. tapi Armin meyakini bahwa Annie telah mengalami mimpi buruk. ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis.

"Annie... kalau kau ketakutan, bangunkan aku saja tadi malam" bisik Armin.

Mata si Leonhart melirik ke arahnya. Armin melihat warna biru pudar dan gelap sebagai bentuk ekspresi mata yang suram bercampur kesedihan.

"Kau merindukan seseorang?" Tanya Armin.

Annie agak sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, bagaimana Armin bisa tahu kalau dia...

"Wajahmu kelihatan ingin pulang ke rumah..."

Tapi, Armin tidak bisa cerita soal kejadian pidato Tybur di liberio. Dia dan pasukan pengintai membuat kekacauan besar disana, dan lebih buruknya lagi.. itu adalah kampung halamannya Annie.

Armin juga sadar, bahwa dirinya adalah Colossal. dia juga tak bisa cerita kalau Armin telah memakan Bertholdt.

"... Aku... rindu Ayah" Annie berucap.

"Ah?" Armin menoleh padanya.

"Pulang... rumah... ayah..." ucapnya lagi.

Jadi, dia rindu ayahnya ya... Armin merasa bodoh karena tidak peka terhadap perasaan Anne saat ini.

"Apa... aku... akan pulang?" Tanya Annie.

Armin tidak menjawab. Itu pertanyaan yang sulit.

Saat kejadian rumbling titan, banyak kekacauan dimana-mana. Titan dinding tidak peduli pada apa yang mereka injak, baik Eldian, maupun Marley. mereka telah menerbarkan wabah ketakutan untuk seluruh umat manusia.

"Annie" Armin berucap. "Kau akan baik-baik saja!" dia langsung memberi senyuman.

"?"

"Aku selalu bilang padamu, dunia ini sudah baru. tidak ada titan lagi, percayalah padaku, Annie"

Mata samudera-nya terlihat meyakinkan. meskipun Annie merindukan rumah, tapi ada kala di mana bahwa sosok Armin merupakan 'rumah' nya sendiri.

...

_*Rumah sakit*_

"Jadi, kau telah mengalami mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Dr. Olt.

Annie hanya menatap dokter yang sedang bertanya di hadapannya. Kemudian, Dia menunduk lagi.

Dr. Olt tersenyum "Jangan malu-malu begitu, ini hanya pertanyaan sederhana. lagipula semua orang selalu mengalami mimpi buruk"

"Apa perlu aku mengajak Annie jalan-jalan lagi?" Tanya Armin.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mau mengajaknya liburan. Malam ini ada acara tari rakyat di alun-alun Stohess blok Barat. mungkin Annie akan menyukainya" kata si dokter, langsung menyeduh tehnya.

Armin baru teringat. "Ah iya! Benar juga!"

"Waktu kau sakit, aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk berlibur kan? menyembuhkan rasa trauma memang sulit, tapi kau bisa melalui itu semua"

Armin tertawa kecil. "hahaha, yaahh kau benar Dok"

"Kondisi Annie hari ini baik-baik saja. amnesia-nya juga nampak berkurang, dia tadi menjawab beberapa pertanyaan sederhana tentang Sina dan beberapa nama distrik, dia mampu menjawab sebagian" kata Dr. Olt

Armin tersenyum lebar. "Waah berarti Annie sudah sembuh?"

"Belum" Dr. Olt menggeleng pelan. "hanya proses adaptasinya yang masih lamban. Sebaiknya kau bantu dia untuk melihat dunia ini lebih luas"

"Baik"

"Dan untuk Annie, kurasa kau akan semakin mengenali dirimu. jangan khawatir untuk banyak berinteraksi, karena Armin akan membantumu"

Annie menunduk lagi. dia hanya mengangguk tanpa menahami maksud si Dokter.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya Dokter, kapan kami bisa kesini lagi?"

"Hari Jumat pukul 3 sore, aku banyak kesibukan minggu ini"

"Baiklah" Armin tersenyum, kemudian matanya melirik ke Annie.

"Ayo Annie, kita habiskan sisa hari untuk bersenang-senang""

...

Siang hari di atas Distrik Stohess, bagian Kota Sina yang panas..

Ya, sekarang semua orang menyebutnya sebagai Kota, bukan Dinding lagi. Maria, Rose dan Sina mulai mengalami perkembangan dalam ekonomi dan teknologi canggih.

Annie duduk berteduh di bawah atap rumah sembari menunggu Armin. mata birunya melihat segala aktivitas semua orang yang sibuk bekerja.

_Jadi... ini yang disebut memulai hidup di dunia baru?_

Dunia baru.. adalah istilah untuk makna yang berarti 'Dunia tanpa ancaman titan dan kurungan dinding

"Annie!" Armin memanggil.

Pemuda Arlert tersebut membawa sebuah eskrim cone berisi krim putih lengkap dengan baluran sebuah coklat.

"Kau mau eskrim?"

Annie mengerjapkan mata, dia menerima eskrim cone tersebut dan mencicipi sedikit. akhirnya, dia mulai tertarik.

"Aku belum pernah makan eskrim dalam seumur hidupku. setelah kejadian titan, perlahan semua distrik mengalami pertumbuhan ekonomi yang cukup berkembang. dan akhirnya, aku mendapatkan eskrim pertama kali yang ku lihat, dan sekarang aku jadi ketagihan. Aku sudah pernah menceritakan ini padamu kan sebelumnya?" kata Armin.

Annie masih menikmati eskrim nya, kemudian matanya melirik lagi pada Armin.

Armin merasakan tatapan Annie seolah mengatakan 'Oh ya? Benarkah?' kepadanya. Armin jadi merah sendiri, dia mulai malu-malu gugup.

"Ehmm... Eeh... Annie... sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu" Armin bergumam pelan.

"Kalau kau sudah sepenuhnya pulih, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. aku janji, aku tidak akan bohong padamu. karena.. kau berhak mengetahuinya" ucap Armin.

Annie berhenti memakan eskrim nya sejenak, menciptakan keheningan perasaan di antara mereka berdua di tengah bising-nya aktivitas sekeliling.

Armin seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu?

Semua jelas dari pancar ekspresi wajahnya. Annie mungkin sedikit amnesia, tapi dia mengerti gestur si Arlert seolah ingin berbicara.

"Malam ini ada acara!" ucapnya, mendadak berbicara. Membuat Annie agak sedikit kaget.

"Sambil menunggu, bagaimana kita keliling naik kereta kuda? Ayo Annie!"

Annie menurut pada Armin, dia akan membawanya berkeliling distrik Stohess.

...

Masyarakat Stohess setiap bulan sering mengadakan acara hiburan rakyat. terutama soal menari.

Banyak dari mereka (terutama kaum laki-laki) belajar gaya tari Schuhplattler, yaitu gerakan menari yang banyak menepuk bagian paha dan lutut. menggunakan aksesoris Sol sepatu untuk menciptakan hentakan berirama.

Armin dan Annie datang di saat yang tepat, acara hiburan tersebut baru saja di mulai.

"Ini Sebenarnya pesta rakyat kecil-kecilan. hanya di adakan tiap bulan di minggu terakhir"

Annie agak mendekat ke Armin. sambil memegang lengan si pemuda pirang disebelahnya, Annie seperti agak menjauh dari keramaian orang.

Armin tersenyum. "Annie, jangan khawatir. orang-orang disini takkan menakutimu"

Armin menunjuk ke arah alun-alun blok Barat, sebuah lapangan berukuran besar di atas perumahan bertingkat tinggi yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut membentuk lingkup bundar.

"Kau lihat di alun-alun sebelah sana? mereka menari, bersama pasangan, dan juga ada sendiri. masyarakat Stohess sudah melakukan ini sejak dinding masih ada. Tapi sekarang, mereka lebih terbuka lagi" ucapnya.

Annie hanya berkedip, melihat ramainya orang-orang disana, saling memberi ekspresi kebahagiaan, gembira dan ceria.

"Kau bisa menari?" Tanya Armin.

Annie menggeleng "Tidak, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun" ucapnya dengan nada kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kita ikuti saja gerakan mereka" ucap si Arlert, tersenyum lagi.

Mereka berdua berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan pasangan yang ikut menari. Musik di mainkan kembali, kali ini nadanya 3/4 tempo. agak terlalu cepat, karena tarian ini mengandalkan banyak putaran dan saling berpelukan.

Para pasangan penari itu sangat berbakat menunjukkan sebuah seni tari sederhana ala Distrik Stohess, mereka menyebutnya The Landler.

Annie berusaha mengikuti gerak Armin, dia tidak terbiasa. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk menari. tapi Armin dengan sabar menuntun Annie untuk mencoba satu kali gerakan. diikuti hentakan kaki 1, 2, 3 dan berputar.

"Woaah!"

Ups, hampir saja Annie berputar keterusan. Armin tertawa.

"Santai saja Annie, hahaha"

Mereka berpegangan lagi, Armin telaten mengajari Annie untuk bergerak maju dan mundur mengikuti irama musik. Annie berusaha untuk bisa, dia mencoba seperti pasangan penari lainnya.

"Waah" Armin melihat Annie begitu cepat mempelajari sesuatu.

Secara cepat, Annie mulai mengikuti pergerakan tari dengan baik. Semua yang melihatnya langsung menaruh perhatian pada pasangan Arlert-Leonhart. mereka memberi tepuk tangan, irama musik semakin di mainkan.

Annie melihat sekeliling, mereka semua tersenyum dan terhibur.

"Masyarakat Stohess menyukai seni tari, aku pun belajar pada mereka" kata Armin.

"Apa.. kau suka menari... ?" Tanya Annie.

Armin terkekeh. "Yaah sebenarnya tidak juga. Dulu waktu aku sakit, Dr. Olt menyuruhku untuk menari, tujuannya untuk mengalihkan pikiranku yang saat itu banyak bersedih dan trauma"

Oh, jadi.. Armin juga pernah mengalami 'Masalah Trauma' ya..

"Annie, jika kau terbiasa dengan ini. Kau akan merasa bahagia setiap hari, karena kau tidak sendirian lagi" gumam Armin.

Mereka masih berdansa, terus mengikuti irama.

"Aku sudah sering bilang kan? aku pasti merawatmu. setelah kau sembuh, mari kita memulai hidup baru. aku tidak peduli usia titan Shifter, kebahagiaan bisa mengalahkan segalanya"

Ya, Seharusnya Annie mati karena usia titannya sudah akan habis. tapi, melihat Armin yang sangat menyayangi-nya, membuat Annie berpikir, bahwa dia ingin hidup lebih lama.

Annie merasa, dia sudah punya tujuan sekarang.

Armin adalah tumpuan hidupnya, dia sudah melihat masa depan yang cerah.

"Armin..." Annie berbisik.

Armin tersenyum.

Wajah keduanya saling berdekatan.

Saling memberi tatap sayu yang khas si pirang, selama ini, mereka sadar bahwa yang dapat menyatukan hati seorang manusia adalah Cinta.

Di tengah keramaian hiburan, suara canda dan tawa, musik dansa terus beriringan, dan nyala lampu lilin di setiap sudut rumah dan orang-orang..

Mereka semakin mendekat...

dekat...

Armin dan Annie menautkan bibir satu sama lain. memberi kecupan lembut sebagai ungkapan cinta.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING : Demi kenyamanan pembaca, sebagian tulisan dari part ini khusus (18+). yang minat silahkan baca atau boleh skip setengahnya aja langsung baca kebawah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam setelah acara hiburan rakyat, keduanya langsung pulang ke rumah.

Annie menatap Armin.

Sosok Armin sudah berbeda, dengan potongan rambut pirangnya yang sangat pendek, tinggi yang hampir 170 cm, garis wajah yang tegas dan tubuh nampak sedikit tegap. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu.

Annie sangat cepat mengantuk, Armin menggendongnya sampai masuk ke kamar dan membaringkan si Leonhart ke atas kasur. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan saat menari di alun-alun Stohess, adalah ciuman pertama.

Yang pertama, sekaligus yang terindah.

Annie sekilas membuka mata dan menatap biru si Arlert dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

_"Armin..."_ dia berbisik.

"..."

Armin tidak menjawab, rona merah juga terlihat di pipinya.

"..."

Hening.

Pelan-pelan Annie menyentuh sisi wajah si Arlert dan menariknya untuk memberi ciuman lagi. sejoli bersurai pirang ini mulai menyadari rasa cinta dari hati yang paling dalam. Armin merasa, alasan dia terus hidup karena untuk Annie seorang..

Takdir sudah menjawab pertanyaannya, Armin hidup untuk merawat si Leonhart yang masih pudar.

Armin agak melepas ciumannya, memberi sedikit ruang nafas untuk Annie. menatap dia dengan mata sayu dan wajah yang hampir merah.

"..."

Tangannya pelan-pelan menyentuh kerah baju si Leonhart, seperti ingin membukanya sebagian. Annie membiarkan pemuda ini menyentuh sebagian dari dirinya.

Jika permukaan kulit saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, maka sensasi suhu tubuh meningkat seiring nafsu bertambah. tangan kiri si Arlert diam-diam melepas setiap kancing kemejanya, menunjukkan setengah dada bidangnya yang hampir terlihat.

"Armin..." Annie berbisik lagi, nyaris tak bersuara.

Tapi Armin mengerti, dia membuka setengah busananya. melihat bahu dan sisi dada kiri yang pucat si Annie, memberi kecupan lagi, mulai hanyut dalam perasaan yang bergejolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Hampir, bahkan tangan Arlert mencoba membuka semuanya.

Annie sedikit mengeluarkan hembusan nafas, wajahnya makin memerah. dia ingin Arlert menyentuh tubuhnya semakin dan semakin jadi. Annie ingin dia melindunginya, Armin adalah sosok 'rumah' baginya sekarang.

Dia akan melakukannya... Lebih dari sekedar berbagi ciuman, namun.. dia juga ingin berbagi cinta.

_Tunggu.._

_Tunggu dulu..._

**"Ah!?"**

Armin membuka matanya lebar-lebar, nyaris saja dia melakukan sesuatu pada Annie.

"A-Annie... maaf" kata Armin, dia langsung membetulkan kembali kerah baju Annie.

Annie hanya menatap Armin, agak terkejut melihat reaksi si Arlert seolah menyadari sebuah kesalahan.

"Annie, kau langsung tidur saja, maaf jika aku berbuat sesuatu.." gumam Armin.

Bodoh sekali, Armin ingin merutuk dirinya. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu, tidak mungkin. Annie masih terlalu suci untuk sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti.

Ahh.. sayang sekali..

Armin sadar, dia tidak mau Anne jadi kotor karena sikap tak terpujinya.

.

.

.

_*Pagi hari*_

"Annie Leonhart, wanita yang memiliki wujud Female Titan"

Rapat Dewan polisi Militer sedang berlangsung. Flodich menghisap cerutunya, sembari mengikuti alur diskusi.

Hitch duduk di barisan tengah meja rapat, yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah Annie. Teman satu kamarnya dulu waktu masih jadi prajurit.

"Dia tinggal bersama Armin Arlert ya?" kata Salah satu dewan.

Flodich mengangguk. "Ya, Armin merawatnya"

"Baiklah, karena si Leonhart sudah keluar dari kristalnya. Maka kita harus menjemput dia untuk melakukan interogasi soal kejadian Stohess tujuh tahun yang lalu"

"Arlert tidak mau wanita itu di interogasi, dia meminta padaku" kata Flodich.

Semua mata langsung menatapnya.

"Itu hanya permintaan, lagipula aku tidak menyetujuinya. Ku harap kalian segera membawanya kesini dan melakukan sidang atas nama kasus 'Kejahatan' dan kehancuran distrik Stohess. Titan itu berbahaya, Annie salah satunya" ucapnya lagi.

"Era Titan sudah berakhir kan? ku kira Titan tidak ada lagi"

"Titannya memang sudah tidak ada. tapi ada satu orang Titan Shifter, yaitu Annie Leonhart"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku memerintahkan prajurit Polisi untuk segera membawa si Leonhart itu ke penjara, dan segera menyidangnya"

_'Sidang? Seperti apa? di penjara juga percuma, Annie hanya akan tetap menjadi titan Shifter'_ Hitch membatin.

"Hitch?" Flodich memanggil.

Hitch langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Katakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang Annie Leonhart"

"Annie Leonhart hanya gadis biasa yang penyendiri" ucap Hitch.

"Setelah masuk Polisi Militer, dia bekerja sendirian. dia tidak suka bergabung dengan prajurit lainnya. bahkan untuk berbicara saja sangat jarang" tambahnya lagi.

"Bukankah dulu kalian sekamar?"

"Ya, memang. dan aku tak menyangka akan berbagi kamar dengan seorang Titan" kata Hitch.

"Baiklah, jadi kapan kita membawa Leonhart ke pengadilan?" Tanya salah satu prajurit Polisi Militer.

Flodich menaruh lembaran kertasnya. dia menatap semua hadirin rapat yang duduk menghadapnya.

"Pasukan Pengintai pasti melindungi Annie, karena Armin selalu bersamanya. Itu tidak akan jadi hal yang mudah, kita pastikan waktu yang tepat untuk menjemput si Leonhart itu ke markas Polisi militer" ucap Flodich.

.

.

.

"Oy Armin!" Connie memanggil.

Armin datang, wajahnya terlihat memerah. ini bukan karena terik matahari pagi. Alasan lain, Armin ingat perbuatan semalam.

Nyaris saja dia menggauli Annie. untung Armin sadar.

"Armin? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? kau demam?" Tanya Jean.

Armin agak tersentak. "Eh? Ti-tidak.. bukan begitu..."

"Lalu?" Jean bertanya lagi.

"Yaahh..." Armin tertawa bodoh, menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Hahaha, aku tidak tahu kenapa wajahku merah"

"Heh?" Jean heran.

"Semalam... aku dan Annie... "Armin jeda sedikit, rona merahnya semakin terlihat.

Seketika, Jean dan Connie menatap Armin lebar-lebar.

"WOAAH! Jangan-jangan kau dan Annie...!" Connie sampai menunjuk tajam, paham dengan ekspresi Armin.

"Kau gila Armin! Padahal kau orang polos! wah waahhh.. kau sudah tak waras!" kata Jean.

"BU-BUKAN BEGITU!" Armin bersikeras.

"Oy Armin! Jadi kau semakin dewasa ya!?" Connie mulai iseng menepuk-nepuk bahu si Arlert. membuat Armin agak menjauh.

"Kalian jangan salah paham! Aku takkan berbuat begitu! Lagipula... maksudku, semalam aku dan Annie menghadiri acara hiburan rakyat di alun-alun blok Barat" jelas Armin.

"Ooohh, jadi, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Annie?" Tanya Jean.

"Jelas saja tidak!"

Jean tertawa. "Kau ini, kalau kau sampai melakukannya. kau memang pemberani"

Kemudian, Hitch datang. wajahnya terlihat badmood. mungkin rapat tadi membuatnya mengantuk. bahkan Hitch pun malas untuk menyapa sebentar saja.

"Hitch? Kau terlihat mengantuk" kata Jean.

"_Hoaaammm_ pagi-pagi begini lebih enak kalau tidur saja, rapat tadi membuatku bosan" kata Hitch.

"Apa yang kalian bahas tadi?" Armin bertanya, penasaran.

"Mereka membicarakan Annie"

"Apa?"

"Annie bersamamu kan? Dewan polisi Militer berencana menjemput Annie untuk pemeriksaan" kata Hitch.

"Mereka akan menjemput Annie!?" Armin panik.

"Pemeriksaan? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Connie.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengerti. lagipula percuma saja menangkap Annie" ucap Hitch, agak malas.

Armin mulai panik, jika Polisi militer menangkapnya, mereka akan memperlakukan Anne layaknya seorang penjahat besar. Ini tak bisa di biarkan..

Tidak bisa...

"Jean, ada balon udara kan disini?" Tanya Armin.

Jean sampai mengerjapkan mata. "Eh? yaa.. memang ada. Tapi kemarin Balon udara-nya sudah pindah menuju distrik Trost di kota Maria"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Balon udara?" tanya Hitch lagi, penasaran.

Entah mengapa, yang Armin pikirkan sekarang adalah Balon Udara. Armin tidak paham, tapi sepintas dia ingin membawa Annie ke tempat yang aman dengan naik Balon udara.

"Tidak" jawab Armin. "Tidak apa-apa"

Tapi Jean dan Connie mengerti apa yang Armin rencanakan.

"Shiganshina mulai bangkit kan? maksudku.. disana sudah mengalami pembangunan kembali, kampung halamanku..." Armin bergumam.

***Taphh!**

Jean langsung menepuk bahu Armin.

"Oy, Armin. Kau ini cerdas, lebih baik pikirkan kembali apa yang akan kau perbuat" ucap Jean.

Armin memandangi Jean, sepertinya Pemimpin pasukan pengintai ini mulai paham rencananya.

"Maaf jika aku bertanya soal Balon udara" Armin menunduk.

"Kalau begitu.. aku harus bertanya pada orang-orang di lapangan! Mereka pasti tahu lokasi Balon udaranya mendarat!"

"Armin! Tunggu!" Connie menyeru, tapi sayang Armin sudah keburu pergi.

Hitch sampai mendengus, dia tak paham maksud perkataan si Arlert. "Aku tidak mengerti, kalian pasti merencanakan sesuatu"

"Heh" Jean mendengus acuh pada Hitch. "Jelas kau tak mengerti, biarkan Armin mengurus dirinya. nanti kau juga tahu"

"Armin tadi bilang dia akan bertanya soal balon udara kan? Jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan khawatir Connie, Armin itu cerdas. Dia bisa mengatasinya" kata Jean, meyakinkan.

Ada yang Armin rencanakan.

**To be continued**  
**#ArminAnnie**


	10. Chapter 10

Armin berlari menuju bandara Balon udara di lapang pinggiran distrik Stohess.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Armin menuruni tangga bukit dan berlari lagi menghampiri beberapa warga yang sibuk memperbaiki jalan bebatuan.

Soal Balon udara di Distrik Stohess, menyimpan banyak cerita tersendiri. bahkan ketika Titan dan dinding masih ada. masyarakat mulai menerima adanya transportasi udara, memungkinkan mereka akan mudah pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Bahkan Polisi Militer berencana menggunakan Balon udara sebagai transport resmi mereka, khusus untuk Ibukota Sina.

"Arlert!" seru tuan Hodch. beliau adalah mantan pilot balon udara.

"Tuan Hodch!" Armin memanggil.

"Hei? Kau nampak buru-buru. ada apa?" Tanya Hodch.

Saking kencangnya hembusan angin, Armin sampai harus memegang topi Panama-nya.

"Balon udaranya, pergi kemana?" Tanya Armin.

"Oh? Balon udara.. kemarin sudah berangkat menuju ke Distrik Trost di Maria. mereka membawa beberapa orang untuk menetap disana" ucap Hodch.

Armin tak menyangka bahwa Balon udara yang menjadi transport satu-satunya, malah pergi ke tempat lain tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

"Ada apa Arlert? kau nampak seperti... ada sesuatu?" Tanya Hodch, penasaran.

Armin hening sejenak, indera birunya menatap langit. jika saja kemarin dia tahu kalau Balon udara akan segera berangkat, mungkin Armin bisa menahan mereka sedikit saja untuk tinggal di Stohess dalam waktu sebulan kedepan.

Masalahnya... Annie...

Polisi militer akan menangkap Annie dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku membutuhkan Balon udara, aku berencana ingin pergi ke Shiganshina" ucap Armin.

"Oh? Jadi kau rindu kampung halamanmu ya?"

"Yahh... tapi untuk alasan lain, aku berencana membawa temanku untuk pergi ke Shiganshina" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau dan pasukanmu ingin pindah kesana?"

Armin hendak membuka mulut, tapi dia menutup lagi. entah bagaimana dia menjelaskannya, tapi Armin memang berniat memindahkan Annie ke Shiganshina, bukan bersama pasukan Pengintai.

"Sayang sekali, Balon udaranya akan menetap di Trost, Karena disini masih membangun jalan. kalau kau mau menyusul kesana, naik kereta. Lajunya lebih cepat daripada harus naik Balon udara" Hodch menjelaskan.

Naik kereta...

_Itu dia!_

Kebetulan Kereta di wilayah Sina sudah selesai di bangun. penggunaan Kereta telah di gunakan 2 bulan yang lalu sejak peresmian stasiun distrik Stohess.

"Ide bagus! kereta! Tempatnya baru saja di bangun! Terimakasih tuan Hodch!" kata Armin, dia langsung bergegas pulang.

"Eh Arlert! Tunggu!"

Yah, Bukan Armin namanya kalau dia tidak gampang panik.

.

.

.

_*Malam hari kemudian..._

Di dalam kamarnya, Armin membuka lembaran peta dinding Maria, Rose dan Sina.

Pemerintah belum membuat peta baru setelah Rumbling Titan. maka Armin mulai memperkirakan berapa jarak waktu yang tepat untuk pergi.

Matanya membaca setiap lajur jalan menuju Shiganshina. karena sekarang ada Balon udara dan kereta, maka jarak tempuh mereka sudah cukup singkat. setidaknya 2 hari.

Armin memperkirakan, kalau misalnya dia bisa membawa Annie pergi besok dengan kereta pada saat malam hari, maka mereka akan tiba di Distrik Trost sekitar Pagi atau siang.

Maka, perjalanan di lanjutkan naik Balon udara menuju Shiganshina. mereka akan tiba sampai malam lagi kesana.

"Balon udara... jika aku membawa Annie pergi dengan ini. Mereka tak bisa menangkapnya, tapi masalahnya... belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk pergi. rencanaku masih mentah..." dia bergumam.

Armin masih ingat, jauh sebelum kejadian rumbling titan. Dia dan yang lainnya masuk ke wilayah Marley. mereka menyusun rencana hampir 4 tahun lamanya demi beradaptasi dengan mereka, mengenal gaya hidup mereka, perkembangan teknologi mereka, bahkan sifat mereka.

Kampung halamannya Annie...

Apa Armin berniat membawa Annie pulang ke asalnya?

Mereka membuat kekacauan disana, Armin khawatir jika sebagian dari masyarakat Marley masih menaruh dendam pada orang pulau yang telah mereka anggap 'iblis'

Tidak, belum.

Armin sampai memegang kepalanya, pusing. dia berharap Polisi Militer tidak melakukan penangkapan dalam waktu dekat.

Jika masyarakat mengetahui bahwa Annie adalah sosok _Female Titan_ yang sudah menghancurkan Stohess, maka mereka akan melakukan demo besar-besaran.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah selimut langsung meringkup punggungnya. Armin menoleh.

"Annie?"

Ternyata Annie yang memberi selimut. ekspresinya terlihat datar, dia seperti mengamati Armin dari tadi.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Armin.

Annie melihat peta yang di pegang Armin.

"Oh? Ini... Peta, belum ada peta baru. karena dinding sudah tidak ada, mungkin ahli geografi sedang membuatnya" kata Armin.

"Kau... tidak tidur...?" Annie bertanya balik

_Eh?_

Baru kali ini Annie bertanya, apa ini pertanda reaksi yang bagus?

"Annie..." Armin bergumam.

"Tidur..." ucap Annie

Armin tersenyum. "Baiklah.. Tingkahku pasti membuatmu cemas"

Melihat Annie membuat Armin terasa nyaman, Tinggal satu atap dengan gadis pemilik wujud Female Titan. hanya berdua, layaknya sepasang pengantin baru yang memulai hidup rumah tangga.

_Eh? Mikir apa sih?_

Armin sampai menggelengkan kepala, jelas dia dan Annie belum mencapai hubungan serius. mereka hanya berciuman saja.

"Annie, aku akan memastikanmu aman. kau tidak perlu takut, selama masih ada aku. Dunia ini takkan membencimu" kata Armin.

Kalimat ini familiar, Annie pernah mendengarnya.

Kemudian, Annie memeluknya dari belakang, berbagi kehangatan dalam dinginnya malam hari. Armin memejamkan mata, sangat nyaman rasanya berada di dekat Annie.

Membawa Annie pergi dari Stohess adalah pilihan yang sulit. Di saat yang sama, Polisi Militer akan mengejarnya.

"Menurutmu.. apa kau ingin pindah ke suatu tempat? maksudku... yang lebih luas dan lebih aman?"

Annie hanya menatap Armin, dia jadi belum paham.

"Terkadang, manusia butuh tempat baru untuk membangun hidup. Jujur saja, aku berencana membawamu kesana..."

Oh...

Sepertinya Armin mulai serius soal 'Membangun Hidup'

"Ini sudah larut malam, waktunya tidur"

Armin menuntun Annie berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan dia.

"Selamat malam, Annie..." bisiknya.

Annie langsung menangkap tangan si Arlert, membuat pemuda pirang ini agak terkejut dengan reaksinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Armin... ayo... tidur" kata Annie.

Armin tersenyum. "Kau tidur duluan saja, aku masih ada sedikit pekerjaan yang belum di selesaikan. Maaf ya.."

ah, sepertinya dia memang sedang sibuk.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Masyarakat Stohess mengadakan demo besar-besaran di depan gerbang markas Polisi Militer.

Mereka mendapat kabar bahwa masih ada satu titan yang ternyata hidup di antara mereka. mendesak Pihak Polisi Militer untuk segera menangkap sosok titan tersebut dan segera memberi hukum mati.

Hitch dan petugas polisi militer lainnya berjaga di depan gerbang.

"Heehh kenapa sih kalian demo terus" Hitch bergumam kesal. matanya terus melirik ke markas dewan Polisi Militer, berharap segera memberikan klarifikasi.

_ 'Ayolah tuan Flodich, lakukan sesuatu'_

Hitch tahu, apa yang mereka demokan adalah sosok Annie. mereka khawatir kalau sewaktu-waktu Annie akan berubah menjadi Titan dan merusak distrik ini untuk kedua kalinya setelah 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Titan adalah ancaman manusia! Meski era titan sudah berakhir, jangan menyisakan satu orang saja!"

Kami sudah muak dengan trauma!

Bunuh titan itu! Bunuh!"

"Bunuh jelmaan Titan!"

Bunuh!

Bunuh!

Bunuh dia!"

Teriak mereka, desakan penuh emosi akibat rasa trauma dari_ rumbling_ titan, memaksa mereka menuntut Polisi Militer.

...

"Mereka ingin kita segera menangkap Female Titan" kata Salah satu dewan Polisi Militer.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita rencanakan, menjemput Annie kembali itu bukan hal yang mudah" ucap Flodich, menyalakan cerutunya lagi.

"Jadi, kapan kita menjemput dia?"

"Perintahkan prajurit untuk menjemput Annie di rumah si Arlert. secepatnya..."

"Secepatnya?"

Flodich menghembus asap cerutunya. matanya melirik lagi keluar jendela, warga Stohess masih mendesak Polisi Militer untuk bertindak cepat.

"Aku pernah dengar, usia Titan Shifter kena kutukan Ymir Fritz yang mengakibatkan penggunanya hanya punya masa hidup selama 13 tahun. menurutmu, berapa sisa umur si Leonhart sekarang?" Tanya Flodich.

Rekannya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita berhasil menginterogasi dia"

"hmmm... begitu ya..."

"Tapi, kita sudah menyusun rencana penjemputan Annie Leonhart di rumah Armin Arlert. semua akan segera terlaksana"

.

.

.

"Balon udaranya sudah di Distrik Trost sekarang. sedangkan Kereta dari Stohess akan berangkat dalam waktu seminggu kedepan" jelas Hanji, sambil membaca peta.

Armin menemui Hanji di kamar rumah sakit. kebetulan Hanji sudah menjalani proses pemulihan trauma, yang mana artinya, Hanji akan sembuh.

"Begitu ya... Minggu depan aku sudah harus berada di kereta" Armin bergumam.

Hanji menatap Armin, dia hanya bisa memberi ekspresi sedih.

"Armin, aku paham apa yang kau rencanakan. tapi sekarang kita tinggal di dalam lingkungan Polisi Militer, jangan coba membuat masalah lagi" ucap Hanji.

Armin agak tersentak, meskipun otak Hanji masih di liputi sisa trauma, ternyata dia masih cerdas membaca ekspresi orang lain.

Armin menunduk sedih. "Maaf..."

"Kau melakukan ini bukan karena ingatan Bertholdt kan?" Tanya Hanji.

"Eeh? Tidak kok" jawab Armin, mulai keringat dingin.

"Kau yakin? kau tidak akan rela melakukan ini untuk Annie. jika kau memang tulus menaruh perasaan padanya, semua harus berasal dari hatimu. bukan Bertholdt-"

** "Ini bukan karena Bertholdt!"** Armin membentak. Hanji langsung hening.

"Aku memang memakan Bertholdt, Tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi isi hatiku. aku melakukan ini atas inisiatif ku sendiri demi menyelamatkan Annie! Setelah keluar dari kristal, dia tidak tahu apapun... Dia kebingungan, dia butuh seseorang yang akan membantunya hidup kembali...

Annie itu orang yang mudah di percaya, dia tidak seperti Reiner dan Bertholdt"

Hening lagi, Hanji tidak membuka suara selama Armin menjelaskan isi hatinya.

"ah, aku mengerti, ternyata benar. kau punya hati yang murni, Armin" Hanji bergumam.

"Polisi Militer akan membawanya ke pengadilan. aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Annie" tambahnya lagi, Armin agak sedikit emosional.

"Armin, berapa sisa usia titanmu?" Hanji bertanya.

Armin terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut, kemudian dia agak menunduk. "Se-sekitar... 9 tahun lagi, mungkin"

"Kalau Annie?"

"Entahlah, tapi berdasarkan dari ingatan Bertholdt, mungkin sekitar setahun lagi, atau mungkin... Seharusnya sudah habis" kata Armin.

"Hmmm... Padahal era titan sudah berakhir, aku tidak mengerti kenapa titanmu masih aktif? kutukan 13 tahun Ymir Fritz kan sudah berakhir"

"Eh? APA?"

Armin dan Hanji hening, memikirkan diskusi mereka.

_ Tunggu, kutukan Titan?_

13 tahun masa usia titan Shifter sudah hilang?

_ Tunggu dulu..._

Apa mungkin setelah rumbling titan, kutukan Ymir Fritz sudah hilang? sehingga Armin tak merasakannya? jadi meskipun mempunyai kekuatan Titan sekarang ini, usianya tidak akan berkurang dan selamanya masih hidup?

Aah, kenapa Armin tidak memikirkan ini? selama setahun dia berduka atas kematian teman-temannya setelah era titan berakhir, sampai tidak sadar bahwa kutukan Ymir Fritz juga ikut berakhir.

Jika di hitung sampai sekarang, seharusnya Annie sudah mati. tapi... ini keajaiban, Annie masih hidup setelah ia keluar dari kristal.

Berarti, Armin dan Annie adalah manusia Eldian yang beruntung bisa terus hidup tanpa di bawah kutukan itu lagi.

"ITU DIA!" Armin agak menyeru, tangannya langsung menghentak meja.

"Eh?"

"Kutukan Ymir, _rumbling_ titan, dan era titan yang telah berakhir.. sekarang aku sudah mengerti tujuan Eren yang sesungguhnya!" kata dia.

Hanji sampai berkedip heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Eren, dia Membebaskanku... sekarang aku bisa berumur panjang tanpa khawatir tentang kutukan 13 tahun itu. Aku mengerti apa yang Eren capai, dia membebaskan kutukan itu pada pemilik titan Shifter! itu artinya, Aku dan Annie sudah hidup bebas!"

Hanji mengedipkan mata. "Bebas?...** AAAAAAAH!?"**

Hanji berteriak, sampai dia bangun dari kursinya dan menunjuk tajam-tajam ke arah Armin.

"Armin...! Kau... bebas! KAU BEBAS! Astaga seharusnya dari dulu kau sadar, usai kejadian rumbling..! Eren mengakhiri era titan! dan itu artinya, kutukan Ymir Fritz sudah musnah! EREN MENGHILANGKAN KUTUKAN ITU AGAR KAU TERUS HIDUP!" ucap Hanji.

"Eren... kenapa kau harus melakukan ini untukku? seandainya kau dan Mikasa masih hidup... Ngghh.. Hgh...!" Armin mulai menangis.

Dia ingat, masih ingat. Eren selalu berkata dia sangat benci _'Orang yang tidak bisa bebas'_

Eren punya tujuan yang bahkan Armin tidak ketahui maksudnya.

Hanji memahami perasaan hati Armin yang masih di liput duka. andai saja Levi juga ada, dia berharap Levi dapat mempelajari dunia baru tanpa titan, dan menjadi pribadi yang terbuka.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan titan lagi..." ucap Armin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau, sudah cukup aku berbuat dosa. sebagai gantinya, demi Eren... aku akan melanjutkan hidup ini dan membangun masa depan bersama Annie"

"..."

Hanji menatap pemuda pirang tersebut dengan ekspresi yang sulit ia percaya. Armin mempunyai tumpu harapan hidup untuk seseorang.

"Berarti aku sudah menyadari kalau kutukan Ymir Fritz sudah selesai. sekarang aku semakin percaya diri.." mata Armin.

Hanji tersenyum.

"Aku paham, kau butuh seseorang untuk merangkul hidupmu. sekarang, katakan padaku.. apa yang akan kau rencanakan dengan kereta dan Balon udara?" kata Hanji.

Armin menghapus air matanya, dia menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi sketsa peta dan jalur menuju Shiganshina.

"Aku akan membawa Annie ke Shiganshina"

...

_ *Di rumah..._

Siang hari, Annie membaca setiap lembar kertas yang di tulis Armin.

Disini tertulis,

_Desember tahun 854. _

_ 'Aku bermimpi... Eren dan Mikasa mengajakku kembali bermain di laut. memancing disana, menikmati hembusan angin di tengah luasnya samudera pemilik garam yang tak pernah habis. kami merasa bahagia, dan tersenyum'_

Di lihat dari cara tulisannya yang agak berantakan, Annie menganggap bahwa ini justru mimpi buruk Armin, karena dia tidak lagi melihat senyum rekannya yang sudah lama mati.

Ingin rasanya giliran dia yang membuat si pemuda Arlert itu terhibur.

Sambil menunggu dia pulang, Annie hanya duduk di dekat mejanya dan membaca semua tulisan Armin. sesekali manik birunya menatap Bingkai. melihat mereka yang pernah berfoto dan berwajah gembira.

Pria berambut panjang ini, Eren Yeager..

Wanita berambut hitam pendek ini, Mikasa..

Mereka berdua adalah alasan Armin Kenapa dia yang tersisa untuk hidup dunia baru ini.

** To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

_*Malam hari kemudian.._

Sambil berlari di sepanjang deret perumahan bertingkat 5, tangannya memegang satu gulungan kertas, dia segera pulang.

"Annie... aku pulang! hahh... hahhh...!"

Armin melihat Annie sedang duduk di depan jendela, melihat sinar bulan yang masuk ke dalam ruang kamar.

Annie menoleh, dia melihat Armin kelelahan karena berlari dan menaiki banyak anak tangga, namun wajahnya menunjukkan raut gembira.

"Annie... Aku membawa kabar baik untukmu. aku akan mengajakmu pergi naik kereta, dan kita naik Balon udara di Distrik Trost!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Annie hanya berkedip heran, tidak paham.

"Maksudku... aku berencana akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, kampung halamanku di Shiganshina. jadi, kita bisa memulai hidup baru disana!" tambahnya lagi.

_Shiganshina?_

Rasanya Annie pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan teman-temanku. mereka akan membantu. tapi pertama, kita harus membereskan barang-barang dulu"

"Memangnya, apa yang kau sembunyikan...?" Tanya Annie.

**Apa?**

Armin membeku, pertanyaan Annie membuat dirinya agak tersentak.

"A-Annie..."

"Armin... ada sesuatu.. yang membuatmu takut?" Tanya Annie.

Armin meneguk ludah, apa karena tingkah paniknya membuat Annie ikut mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?

Polisi Militer akan menangkapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Annie, aku janji akan terus menjagamu" jawab Armin, berusaha tenang.

"Tapi... kau akan menjagaku dari apa?" Annie bertanya lagi.

Armin berhenti sejenak.

Dia tidak bermaksud membohongi Annie, dia hanya takut, dia cemas...

Bahkan Armin bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. pandangan mata hanya menunduk ke bawah.

Tangan Annie pelan-pelan mengusap sisi wajah si Arlert. terus menunggu jawaban, mereka berdiri saling menghadap, di tengah ruang kamar dengan nyala lampu di atas meja..

"Armin... " Annie berbisik.

Mau tak mau, Armin harus jujur.

"Annie, maaf jika tingkahku membuatmu cemas. hanya saja, aku berusaha membawamu pergi dari sini. Polisi Militer akan menangkapmu. aku khawatir jika mereka memperlakukanmu dengan tidak layak" jawab Armin.

"..."

Jeda sebentar.

"Jadi... kau sangat peduli padaku...?" tanya Annie.

Armin tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku peduli padamu"

"..." Annie menatap indera birunya.

"Kita sudah bebas, Annie. usia titanmu seharusnya akan habis dalam waktu kurang dari setahun... tapi, kutukan Ymir Fritz, sudah tidak ada lagi. era titan telah berakhir, kita adalah manusia beruntung..."

**Bebas?**

_Bebas..._

Ekspresi mata si Leonhart agak melebar, mendengar kata 'Bebas'... seperti impian yang tak pernah ia raih.

"Sekarang kau tidak lagi terkurung dalam misi sebagai pejuang. kau tidak lagi harus mencari Founding Titan. Kau sudah bebas... sudah saatnya kau membuka dirimu untuk hidup ini, bersamaku"

Bebas...

Aku telah bebas...

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata turun mengalir di pipi pucatnya, dia langsung memeluk si pemuda Arlert. menangis.

"Hei?" Armin berbisik ke telinganya. "rambutmu agak berantakan, mau ku sisir?"

Annie menatap wajah si Arlert, dia memberi senyuman terhangat yang belum pernah ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum membeku di dalam kristal. di sela isak tangisnya, Annie mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Armin menyentuh helaian pirangnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih indah kalau rambutmu semakin panjang, tapi kalau pendek juga bagus" kata Armin.

Bagi Annie, dia sudah nyaman bersama Armin setiap kali dia menyentuh bagian dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Di Bandara Balon udara, Armin mengajak Annie pergi melihat-lihat kesana.

"Ayo Annie, lihatlah!"

Bandara ini sangat luas, sekelilingnya hanya padang rumput dan satu gedung besar untuk Balon udara mendarat.

Angin pagi ini berhembus agak kencang. Annie sampai berkali-kali memegangi Topi cartwheel-nya agar tidak terbang.

"Kalau saja Balon udaranya ada disini, kita bisa pergi secepatnya. tapi sayang, Balonnya sudah pindah ke distrik Trost" kata Armin.

"Arlert!" Sapa Hodhc. melambai ke arahnya.

"Itu tuan Hodch" kata Armin.

"Waahh siapa gadis manis di sebelahmu? cantik sekali!" Hodch memberi salam pada Annie dengan cara agak membungkuk dan mengangkat topinya sebagai bentuk hormat.

"Namanya Annie Leonhart, dia temanku" jawab Armin.

Annie agak malu-malu, dia langsung sembunyi di belakang Armin.

Armin tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa Annie. tuan Hodch ini tidak menakutkan kok"

"Kalian sedang kencan ya?" Hodhc mulai iseng meninju bahu si Arlert.

Armin terkekeh gugup. "Eehh ehh se-sebenarnya bukan kencan. Aku cuma mengajak Annie jalan-jalan, hahaha!"

"Armin!" Connie memanggil.

Jean, Connie dan Hanji datang ke bandara Balon udara dengan menunggangi kuda. Tepat waktu, hari ini mereka sudah berjanji akan berkumpul.

"Armin, kau sudah sampai duluan kesini" kata Hanji, langsung turun dari kuda.

"..."

Jean dan Connie menatap Annie.

Iya, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu lagi dengan si Leonhart. gadis ini... dia yang datang kesini bersama Reiner dan Bertholdt, penghianat. tentu saja mereka tidak akan menerima hal itu lagi, sudah muak. bahkan lebih sakit daripada menjadi santapan titan.

Hawa canggung mulai muncul, Jean dan Connie memberi tatapan seolah menjaga jarak dengan Annie.

"Jean, Connie. tenang saja... Annie tidak seperti Reiner dan Bertholdt. percayalah" ucap Armin.

Jean menghela nafas berat. bagaimana lagi? Annie bersama Armin. Meski ada sedikit rasa enggan karena sudah di hianati oleh teman kadetnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Armin, senang melihat dia keluar dari kristal" kata Jean, agak sungkan. Sementara Connie cuma diam.

"Hei! Sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang titan dan penghianatan" kata Hanji, meredam rasa canggung.

"..."

Annie masih berdiri di belakang Armin. bertemu orang lain membuat dia agak kurang nyaman. Jean dan Connie belum bisa menerima Annie untuk memulai hidup kembali.

"Nah Annie" Hanji memanggil. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Annie hanya menunduk.

"Dia agak malu, mungkin karena sudah lama membeku di kristal, Annie agak linglung kalau harus beradaptasi dengan orang lain" jelas Armin.

"Yaahh sebenarnya wajar sih. tapi sekarang kita teman! tidak apa-apa Annie, kami tidak akan berbuat sesuatu padamu lagi" ucap Hanji, tersenyum.

Annie tetap diam, entah mengapa kalau bertemu mereka.. ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.

"Annie, kau masih ingat kami kan?" Tanya Jean.

"..."

Annie tidak menjawab, matanya tidak berani membuat kontak lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm... kalau Armin percaya padamu, kalau begitu aku juga. Yaah... setidaknya" kata Connie, enggan berbicara di akhir kalimat.

***Plaakk!**

Hanji langsung menepuk bahu Connie. "Connie, ayolah!"

"Aduhh! sakit tahu!" Connie meringis.

"Armin, karena balon udaranya tidak ada. lebih baik cari kereta yang mengantar kalian sampai ke distrik Trost. stasiun sebelah sana..." Jean menunjuk ke arah barat.

"Ya Jean, aku mengerti" jawab Armin.

"Tapi sayangnya, karena gerbang stasiun banyak di jaga Polisi Militer, kau cuma bisa kesana lewat jalanan ini. untung bandara Balon udara cukup luas" Jean menambahkan.

Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah jalur kecil menuju stasiun lewat pintu belakang.

"Kalau jalan kaki, kira-kira 25 menit baru sampai kesana. Ku sarankan pakai kereta kuda saja"

"Eh? Kalau pakai kereta kuda memangnya tak masalah?" Tanya Armin.

"Tidak masalah, itu hanya biar cepat sampai saja. kalau jalan kaki, nanti Polisi Militer akan mengejarmu" sambung Hanji membetulkan kacamatanya.

Armin mengangguk paham. dia melihat jalur kecil menuju stasiun pintu belakang.

"Sambil menyusun rencana, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dengan kuda? Dokter menyuruhku untuk liburan!" kata Hanji.

"Hei, bukankah dokter juga khawatir kau kambuh lagi?" kata Connie.

"Oy! Oy! Aku sudah di jamin akan sembuh! aku juga berniat memulai hidup! Yeee Haaaa!"

Hanji sudah keburu kabur dengan kudanya.

"Hanji! TUNGGU!" Connie langsung menyusul.

"Kalian juga mau ikut? aku dan Connie di tugaskan menjaga Hanji. ambil kudamu dan ikutlah" ucap Jean.

"Aku tidak membawa Kuda, sayang sekali" kata Armin.

"Pakailah kuda ku, Arlert. Disana ada dua, kau butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang" Hodch menunjuk ke dua ekor kuda yang sedang memakan rumput.

"Wah! Terima kasih tuan Hodch! Ayo Annie!"

Armin langsung menuntunnya lagi. kali ini mereka akan menikmati waktu bersama dengan rekan lama.

.

.

_Siang hari berawan_

Bunyi tapal kuda menghentak tanah berumput pergi berkeliling di pinggiran distrik Stohess.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu kita masih melakukan ekspedisi! Bukankah itu hebat!" seru Hanji.

"Jangan-jangan kau kambuh lagi" ucap Connie.

"Seandainya kita bawa 3D Manuver, mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan! kita bisa menikmati masa kadet yang indaaahh! Hahahahahahahhaa!"

Jangan khawatir, Hanji tidak gila. dia memang sedang senang hari ini.

Annie menunggangi kuda bersebelahan dengan Armin. pertama kalinya dia merasakan sensansi berkeliling di dataran luas tanpa dinding, membuat ia memandang langit.

Luas sekali... bahkan ini lebih indah daripada sekedar tinggal di dalam rumah saja.

"Annie! bagaimana rasanya? Kau suka kan!" kata Armin.

Annie berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. dia belum pernah belajar menunggangi kuda, bahkan masih harus berpegangan pada Armin.

"Nanti kau juga terbiasa, Annie. ini pasti akan menyenangkan!"

"Armin" Jean memanggil, membuat kudanya berlari tepat di sebelah kuda Armin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud percaya pada Annie, tapi kuharap kau bisa meyakinkan aku dan Connie kalau dia bukan penghianat seperti Reiner dan Bertholdt" kata Jean.

"Aku bisa jamin itu, Jean" ucap Armin, meyakinkan. "Annie punya sifat sendiri, aku sudah percaya padanya"

Jean agak mendengus, tersenyum miring. "Heh, memang tipikal dirimu ya Armin. kau sangat percaya pada orang lain"

"Aku hanya ingin Annie mendapat hidup normal, itu saja" tambah dia lagi.

"Hahahahahah! Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang dan mencari Manuver! Lalu berpura-pura seperti ada titan yang datang!" teriak Hanji.

"Oy! Oy! Sadarkan dirimu! Tidak ada titan lagi sekarang!" Connie menyeru.

Jean tertawa, sementara mata Armin melirik ke sebelah kanan.

Annie sendiri nampak sibuk melihat sekelilingnya. dia mulai menikmati alur berlibur, dimana dia akhirnya merasakan makna bebas yang telah alami sekarang.

Sensasi ini...

7 tahun yang lalu, _Female Titan_ datang tiba-tiba dengan hentakan kuat menginjak tanah, berlari ke arah pasukan pengintai yang berusaha pergi dengan kuda.

Armin melihatnya, sosok_ Female Titan_ yang nyaris membunuhnya. dia membiarkan tubuh si pirang itu selamat, dan pergi meninggalkan dia begitu saja.

Sekarang, sosok Female Titan itu kini berada di sebelahnya.

"Luas... luas sekali... " Annie bergumam kagum.

"Annie" Armin tersenyum.

Senang rasanya melihat Annie kagum dengan dunia baru ini.

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Usai berkuda, mereka berhenti di sebuah kandang kuda di pinggir perumahan yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan berumput.

Sekarang, sebagian dari masyarakat mulai jarang menggunakan kuda sebagai transportasi mereka, karena sudah adanya Balon udara dan kereta. tapi bagi pasukan Pengintai, kuda masih menjadi prasarana penting. terkadang, mereka masih melakukan ekspedisi di luar distrik untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun titan yang masih berkeliaran.

Tapi tentu tidak, kalau rumbling titan saja sudah selesai, seharusnya titan tak berakal pun demikian.

"Annie, kau mau kita belanja dulu untuk makan malam?" tanya Armin.

Annie mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantar Hanji pulang ke rumah sakit, apa kau akan baik-baik saja bersama Annie?" Tanya Connie, sembari menuntun kudanya masuk ke kandang.

Armin tersenyum "Aku dan Annie akan aman. kalian jangan khawatir"

"Nah Armin, pastikan Polisi Militer tidak melihatmu bersama Annie. Kalau terjadi sesuatu..."

Hanji menyerahkan pistol penanda. Armin sampai berkedip kaget.

"Eeh!? Hanji..! Darimana kau dapat ini!?"

Hanji terkekeh, tangannya langsung membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Gunakan di saat situasi mulai mendesak, Armin. ingat.. kau tidak mungkin berubah jadi titan Colossal disini"

_Oh?_

Ya, sepertinya Hanji benar. mungkin untuk jaga-jaga.

"Baiklah" Armin mengangguk paham.

"Dan Annie!" Hanji langsung menatapnya, membuat Annie agak sedikit menjaga jarak karena takut melihat ekspresi si empat mata yang seperti hendak memakannya.

"Jangan takut! kau juga temanku, pastikan kau tidak sampai di jemput Polisi Militer ya. kalau ada waktu, aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu" jelas Hanji.

"Baiklah Armin, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kami pergi dulu" ucap Jean.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pergi dengan naik kereta kuda.

"Nah Annie, ayo.. kita belanja"

Armin menggandeng tangannya. menggenggam kuat agar Annie tidak hilang, dia bisa pastikan semua akan aman selama Polisi Militer tidak memburu Annie.

* * *

Membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari tentu sudah menjadi kewajiban. Semenjak Annie tinggal sekamar dengannya. Armin selalu memikirkan, makan malam apa yang akan mereka masak? tentunya sesuatu yang enak dan pas untuk dua orang, kadang Armin tidak ingin membiarkan Annie memasak sendirian.

Karena Annie sudah belajar memasak, nampaknya Armin ingin membeli bahan makanan yang ringan dulu.

"Terimakasih!" kata si pedagang roti. Armin langsung membawa sekantung roti _Bretzel._

"Annie, malam ini kita memasak _Falscher Hase_. mungkin juga dengan _Gulachuppe_ lagi, tapi terserah kau ingin yang mana dulu"

Annie terus mengikuti Armin.

Yah, Armin membawa banyak kantung belanjaan sampai harus menaruh sebagian di bahunya. Alasannya, dia tidak mau Annie membawa barang yang berat. Sedangkan Annie sendiri hanya membawa satu kantung berisi daging untuk memasak _Falscher hase_, Sebuah daging cincang dengan sosis dan telur yang cocok untuk makan malam.

Matanya melihat sekeliling. disini sangat ramai, Annie berusaha melangkah menjauh dari mereka yang berlalu lalang melewati dirinya. Dia masih takut untuk bertatap muka dengan orang asing.

Di samping itu, ada beberapa Polisi Militer yang sedang bertugas.

"Ah!?"

Armin melihat para Polisi Militer tersebut berjalan keliling pasar. Nampaknya mereka sedang bertugas, pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka cari.

Gawat...

"Annie! Sebelah sini!" perintah Armin, dia langsung belok kanan dan Annie langsung mengikutinya.

Armin berusaha tenang, dia berharap polisi militer tidak menemukan mereka disini.

***Taaphh!**

Langkahnya berusaha berjalan cepat, lagi-lagi dia melihat ada tiga Polisi Militer di harapannya. dan sialnya, mereka berdiri di tengah pasar.

Gawat..

Armin menuntun Annie belok lagi ke sebuah gang kecil hingga langkah mereka keluar melalui celah perumahan sampai tiba di tepi sungai.

"..." Annie tidak tahu apa yang Armin lakukan, entahlah.

Armin diam, indera birunya melirik lagi ke kanan dan kiri. disini aman, untungnya banyak kereta kuda yang terparkir di tepian sungai.

"Annie, kita pulang dengan kereta kuda"

Akhirnya, mereka pulang.

* * *

_Malam semakin larut .._

Setelah makan malam, Armin melanjutkan hobi sampingannya untuk menulis.

Hingga pukul 0:01...

Armin ketiduran di meja kerjanya. di atas lembaran yang ia tulis, setidaknya hampir 19 lebih. ada beberapa tulisan yang banyak ia coret. ada sedikit sketsa gambar, sepertinya itu gambar dirinya dengan ekspresi sedih dan tiga titik membentuk air mata.

Annie hanya melihatnya dari kasur, dia tahu Armin selalu mengatakan bahwa apapun yang ia tulis, itu adalah isi hatinya. perasaan sedih, senang, sakit maupun rindu, seperti sebuah novel mengisahkan suatu cerita dari kejadian yang pernah di alami.

Armin selalu begini...

Selama tinggal di dalam kamar ini, Annie mempelajari kebiasaan Armin. dia pagi bekerja, kadang pulang sore atau sampai larut malam. dia makan hanya satu kali sehari, tapi kadang tidak makan sama sekali.

Dia berjalan menghampiri si pemuda Arlert, pelan-pelan menyentuh kepalanya.

***BZZZZZZTTTT!?**

Tiba-tiba, sengat aliran listrik muncul di dalam kepala Annie. Pikiran si Arlert masuk sepintas ke dalam otaknya.

_Dia melihat diri Armin ketika melakukan pengejaran, menyelamatkan Eren dari Reiner dan Bertholdt..._

_Dia melihat Armin berhadapan dengan Colossal Titan, hembusan uap membakar dirinya.._

_Dia melihat Armin mati, hangus terpanggang..._

_Dia melihat Armin memakan Bertholdt, menjadikan dirinya sebagai Titan Shifter..._

_Dia melihat Armin berjalan menghampiri bibir pantai, memandang biru laut yang indah di depan mata..._

_Dia melihat Armin dan pasukannya menyerang suatu tempat, sebuah daratan Marley, mengubah dirinya menjadi Colossal dan menghancurkan setengah wilayah.._

_Dia melihat Armin berhadapan dengan banyak Titan dinding..._

_Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, dia melihat Eren dan Mikasa mati..._

**"HAAAHHH!?"**

Annie tersentak. Langkahnya langsung mundur menjauh dari posisi Armin yang sedang tidur.

"hahh... hahh...! Hahh...!"

_Apa itu yang tadi?_

_Mimpi?_

_Bukan.._

_Bukan mimpi..._

Itu adalah berbagai kejadian yang Armin alami lewat ingatannya. Annie melihat itu semua secara langsung hanya dengan menyentuh kepalanya saja.

Sosok pemuda lembut ini menyimpan titan Bertholdt di dalam dirinya.

_Armin... dia pernah mati..._

_Dia... adalah titan Shifter..._

_Dia adalah Colossal sekarang..._

Annie bisa melihat apa yang Armin pernah lakukan hanya dengan menyentuh kepalanya. ingatan masa lalu ternyata masih membayangi hidup si Arlert hingga kini...

"Armin..." Annie bergumam.

Jadi, dia pernah datang ke kampung halamannya di wilayah Marley?

Armin menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Setetes air mata mengalir, Annie menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Armin... kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padaku?" Tanya Annie.

**To be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

_*Pagi menjelang..._

Mata birunya perlahan membuka. Tidur dengan posisi duduk membuat kepala dan punggungnya pegal.

"...?"

Dengan rasa masih mengantuk, dia bangun. meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum dia beranjak dari kursi. Armin menoleh ke belakang sejenak...

Ternyata Annie tidak ada di kasurnya.

"Annie?"

_Kemana dia?_

"A-Annie!?" Armin panik, dia melihat pintu kamar setengah terbuka. pasti seseorang membawa Annie selagi dia tidur!

"Annie!"

Armin melangkah cepat, dia berusaha mencari Annie ke balkon atas. pintunya terbuka lebar.

Angin pagi hari ini menghembus agak kencang. nyaris menerpa pakaian yang di jemur di atas Balkon.

Annie berdiri disana, mendongak ke atas dan menatap langit pagi. helaian surai pirangnya yang nyaris menyentuh bahu, di terpa hembus angin... indah sekali...

Armin bernafas lega, nyaris saja dia mengira kalau Annie telah di culik polisi Militer. "Annie! syukurlah... ku kira kau menghilang"

Annie tidak menoleh, matanya masih melihat langit.

"Annie"

Armin menepuk bahunya. "Hei, ayo masuk ke kedalam"

"Armin.." Annie berucap. "Kenapa... kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku..."

"Eh?" Armin mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau... Juga titan, seperti aku" gumam Annie.

Armin tertawa gugup, berusaha mengganti topik. "Annie, kau ini bicara apa? kau pasti habis mengalami mimpi buruk ya?"

"Kau juga Titan, Armin. kau juga menderita..." kata Annie lagi.

Kali ini, Armin terdiam. Pasti semalam Annie memerhatikan dirinya ketika ia tertidur.

"Annie, aku bukan apa-apa. sungguh"

"..."

Hening.

"Tentang Bertholdt, Reiner, Eren... dan Marley... apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?"

Apa?

Armin meneguk ludah, bagaimana Annie bisa mengetahui itu? padahal Armin tidak menceritakan itu sama sekali.

Dia menunduk sedih.

"Annie, maafkan aku" gumamnya. "Kau boleh marah padaku. Aku telah melakukan perbuatan dosa di masa lalu"

Annie tidak menjawab.

"Tapi...!" Armin mengangkat kepala lagi, wajahnya berusaha meyakinkan. "Kau tidak sendirian! kau tidak akan pernah sendirian. aku melakukan apapun agar kau terus bertahan hidup. jika dunia ini masih membencimu, ingatlah satu hal.. aku pasti selalu bersamamu!"

Indera mata si Leonhart melebar, kalimat itu... kalimat yang Armin katakan, itu seperti ucapan ayahnya..

"Annie, mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu.."

Annie menoleh, melihat senyum empuk dan mata samudera biru laut di manik inderanya. Tidak... tidak, tidak, Armin tidak pernah berbohong. Armin tidak akan seperti itu.

"Aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus hidup, ini semua untuk Eren dan Mikasa. mungkin karena kita sama-sama titan, makanya ingatan saling terhubung.. aku sering merasakannya. aku tak perlu menceritakan semua itu karena kau sudah melihat isi pikiranku, Annie"

"..."

Angin berhembus semakin kencang.

"Annie, kau percaya padaku kan?"

"..."

Annie masih berdiri di tempat, tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu Armin melontarkan pertanyaan sederhana, namun sulit untuk menjawab.

Ini soal kepercayaan...

Dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat-kuat, Annie langsung meraup kerah baju si Arlert.

***Sreeeeghh!**

"Kau...!" dia hampir menangis.

Tapi Armin membiarkan Annie marah padanya.

"... Kenapa... tidak sekalian mengantarku pulang...ke kampung halaman...?" Tanya Annie, dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

Armin bungkam.

"...Kau... bilang, kita bebas... tapi, kenapa kau tidak membawaku kesana... aku ingin ayahku... Armin...!?" Annie menyeru.

"Aku..." Armin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia ragu.

"... Kau pasti punya alasan kenapa ingin menjagaku kan...?" Tanya dia.

Armin hanya menunduk. dia tidak punya alasan, ini murni dari ketulusan hatinya sendiri.

Annie melepas kerah bajunya, dan langsung pergi menuju kamar. turun dari balkon dan meninggalkan Armin yang mendadak hanyut dalam keheningan.

Ah, dia marah.

Annie marah sekarang, Tapi Armin berusaha mengerti. nanti juga lebih baik seperti biasa.

Hari ini, Armin perlu menemui Hanji lagi.

.

.

.

Karena banyak Polisi Militer yang bertugas di seluruh wilayah Distrik Stohess, Armin memutuskan untuk melarang Annie keluar dari kamar. meski di jawab dengan tatap mata yang marah, Armin yakin jika Annie bisa menjaga diri baik-baik.

Armin ingin menemui Hanji lagi di rumah sakit. Kali ini, dia perlu menyusun rencana untuk pergi ke Shiganshina dengan kereta atau Balon Udara. waktunya sangat sedikit, Armin sempat khawatir jika saja dia justru tak bisa keluar dari distrik Stohess karena langkahnya pasti akan di hentikan polisi militer.

"Annie marah padamu?" Tanya Hanji.

Armin hanya mengusap-usap tengkuk lehernya, menunduk. "Yaah begitulah"

"Kenapa dia bisa marah?"

"Ku pikir Annie sudah tahu semuanya. dia sepertinya menyentuh kepalaku dan otomatis energi seperti setrum listrik ingatan Titan menyambung pada dirinya. Annie melihat apa yang telah ku alami di masa lalu" jelas Armin.

"Sudah kuduga, titan kalian ternyata masih aktif meskipun kutukan Ymir Fritz hilang" Hanji menggumam.

"Aku yakin Annie nanti juga paham, kau tinggal menjelaskan semuanya, Armin" sambung Jean, langsung membuka lembar peta ke atas meja.

Tapi Armin hanya diam, rasanya sulit menghadapi Annie jika dia sudah marah.

"Armin, ku dengar keretanya akan berangkat hari jumat depan. kalau kau pergi saat malam, kau akan tiba di Distrik Trost pada pagi hari, kau tidak perlu menginap lagi disana. langsung saja naik balon udara" kata Jean, jari telunjuknya menekan satu titik di peta wilayah Maria.

"Kalau kau sudah sampai di Shiganshina, kami akan menyusul" tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Polisi Militer malah menangkap kalian?" Tanya Armin.

"Polisi Militer tidak akan berani menangkap Pasukan Pengintai, Jean bisa mengurus semuanya. dia punya rencana sendiri" sambung Connie.

"Yaahh... lagipula, kau juga pertama kan yang meminta izin pada mereka untuk memindahkan Annie dari penjara, dan kerumahmu?" kata Hanji, langsung menyesap tehnya.

"Iya, itu benar. karena aku berpikir dengan memindahkan Annie waktu itu, akan membuat stressnya hilang. tapi aku takkan menduga kalau mereka menyuratiku untuk membawa Annie ke penjara lagi" jawab Armin.

Armin agak gugup, tapi dia juga berusaha untuk tidak panik. Jika rencana ini berhasil, maka dia bisa membawa Annie ke Shiganshina tepat waktu.

Dan setelah itu, membawa dia kembali ke kampung halaman...

"Apa tidak bisa meminta Hitch untuk menahan rencana mereka menjemput Annie?" Tanya Armin.

Connie. menghela nafas berat. "Sayang sekali, Hitch bukan orang penting di dalam struktur jabatan Polisi Militer. Kau tak bisa mengharapkan bantuan padanya"

"Kalau begitu, segera kemas barang-barangmu, Armin. kalau kau ingin Annie selamat, kau akan melakukan banyak hal" perintah Hanji.

"Ehh?"

Jean dan Connie langsung menatap dia. Agak heran dengan gaya bicara Hanji yang terdengar tegas dan terkesan menyuruh.

"Hanji..." Armin berucap.

"Kali ini tidak lagi, aku tidak ingin kalian bermasalah. Pokoknya, kalian jaga diri baik-baik" kata Hanji lagi.

Ahh iya, Armin paham. Hanji berkata seperti itu karena dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi, seperti kehilangan Levi. Hanji berusaha mencoba bangkit dari duka.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" Armin mengangguk.

Dia harus segera pulang dan buru-buru mengemas barang.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar, Annie membersihkan kaca jendela.

Entah mengapa, hari ini angin berhembus kencang. Annie bahkan tidak mengerti anomali cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini mudah berubah. distrik Stohess nampak seperti akan di terpa badai besar.

Seperti suasana hati manusia, selalu berubah begitu ada badai masalah yang menerjang.

Dia memang marah pada Armin, tapi di saat yang sama, dia juga kasihan. Armin melewati banyak hal yang tentu belum bisa ia lakukan. Annie melihatnya sendiri, ingatan yang tersambung ke masa lalu.. dimana dia melihat Reiner, Bertholdt dan kematian Eren. itu sangat mengerikan..

Jadi ini alasan kenapa dunia menjadi damai? jika ingin damai, maka ada sesuatu yang harus di korbankan..

"..."

Annie mulai sedikit paham, Alasan Armin tidak menceritakan semuanya, karena dia takut...

_***Tok tok tok!**_

_Ah, Armin pulang, cepat sekali._

Annie membuka pintu. tiba-tiba sebuah pistol langsung menodong tepat di depan dahinya.

"Annie Leonhart, kau di tangkap"

**To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

Armin berlari pulang kerumah.

Tapi dia agak heran mengapa banyak orang di depan rumah tingkatnya. bahkan petugas Polisi Militer pun juga ada disana. Beberapa dari mereka memasang tali menghalangi warga yang mengerumuni rumah tingkat tersebut untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

Armin mulai menduga...

Jangan-jangan...

"Ada apa ini?" Armin bergumam.

"Arlert!" seseorang memanggilnya, tuan Hodch.

"Tuan Hodch! Ada apa ramai-ramai seperti ini?" Tanya Armin.

"Temanmu, Annie... dia di tangkap Polisi Militer"

"APA!?"

**_Ga-gawat, ANNIE!?_**

Armin sontak terkejut, dia tak menduga bahwa Polisi Militer benar-benar menangkap Annie hari ini.

Tidak, tidak, tidak tidak!

Baru saja Armin menyusun rencana untuk pergi ke Shiganshina dan sekarang Annie malah tertangkap, masalah ini semakin buruk. Armin mulai panik.

"TAK BISA KU BIARKAN!"

Armin langsung berlari, ke markas Polisi Militer.

Annie! Tunggu aku disana!

"ANNIE!"

.

.

.

Rumah dewan Polisi Militer ramai dengan teriakan warga distrik Stohess. berkumpul meneriakkan desakan mereka penuh amarah.

"BUNUH TITAN ITU!"

"BUNUH! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA HIDUP!"

"YAAAAA!"

"YAAAA!"

"BUNUH DIA!"

Hitch melihat kerumunan pendemo tersebut dari kejauhan, bahkan dia juga terkejut bahwa Annie telah di tangkap pagi ini.

_'Mustahil, bagaimana bisa... ku kira tuan Flodich masih menyusun rencana untuk menangkap Annie'_ Hitch bergumam heran.

Hitch mulai memikirkan Armin, pasti dia benar-benar marah. dia langsung bergegas masuk ke gerbang samping untuk melihat kondisi Annie, mantan teman sekamarnya.

Meskipun Annie orang pendiam dan cukup menjengkelkan baginya, tapi Hitch masih punya empati. dia juga tidak suka seseorang memperlakukan Annie layaknya seorang penjahat besar, dia hanya heran mengapa tuan Flodich memerintahkan pasukannya menangkap Annie di saat yang tidak tepat.

...

Armin berlari, melewati kerumunan warga Stohess yang memenuhi sepanjang jalan menuju rumah dewan Polisi Militer. mereka mendapat kabar bahwa titan yang tersisa setelah rumbling telah di tangkap hidup-hidup. Armin tidak peduli langkahnya sampai menabrak orang, yang paling penting...!

_yang paling penting... Annie!_

Armin merasa bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Annie sendirian di kamar. Ini benar-benar kecerobohan yang fatal.

Si Arlert berlari sampai gerbang rumah dewan paling depan, langkahnya terhenti dua Polisi Militer.

"Dilarang masuk! rumah dewan sedang menahan seorang titan didalam!"

"Aku dari Pasukan Pengintai!" Armin menunjukkan badge logo bersayap. "Biarkan aku masuk! Aku harus menemui Annie!"

"Tidak bisa! Tidak boleh ada yang masuk ke rumah dewan, siapapun itu!"

Armin sudah muak, dia langsung meninju si petugas Polisi Militer sampai terjatuh.

***BUAAAGGHH!**

"AAarrghh!?"

Armin membuka gerbang, dia tidak peduli polisi militer lain mulai mengejarnya. yang dia pikirkan adalah Annie saja.

...

Sementara itu, di aula rapat ruang dewan, beberapa pasukan Polisi Militer datang menghadap Flodich, memberi hormat.

"Kami sudah membawa Annie Leonhart, seorang Female Titan"

"Bawa dia masuk" perintah Flodich.

Mereka menuntun Annie sampai dia berlutut di tengah Aula. matanya di tutup kain hitam, mulutnya di sumpal dan kedua tangannya diikat agar dia tidak memberontak.

Flodich menghembus asap cerutu. matanya menatap Annie.

Jadi, ini _Female Titan?_

Sosok Female Titan yang berwujud menyeramkan, ternyata tidak sama seperti wujud manusia aslinya...

"Annie Leonhart" Flodich berucap.

"..."

"Selamat datang kembali ke dunia, kau pasti sudah lelah mengurung diri di dalam kristal kan?"

Annie tidak bisa menjawab, dia tidak tahu siapa orang di depannya. tubuhnya berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi terlalu lemah.

"Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan menyiksamu. apa yang kami lakukan adalah penjemputan, bukan penangkapan paksa. karena si Arlert tidak menyerahkan dirimu kesini, maka kami yang membawamu" kata Flodich.

"..."

Annie tidak bisa berhadapan dengan semua orang, dia terlalu takut. ketika polisi militer menangkapnya, dia berteriak memanggil Armin, meminta pertolongan. berharap si Arlert segera datang dan menghalangi mereka..

Tapi terlambat

Sekarang dia ada disini, di kelilingi oleh semua orang yang menganggapnya penjahat. Tubuh Annie belum siap menghadapi tekanan fisik dan batin karena dia masih lemah.

"Leonhart" Flodich memanggil. "Kau mungkin masih sedikit ingat tentang kejadian di Distrik ini 7 tahun yang lalu. Dan kau juga masih ingat dengan Eren Yeager, tapi sayang sekali. orang itu sudah mati" ucapnya.

Annie gemetar.

"Sebelumnya, Armin meminta izin pada petugas Polisi Militer untuk memindahkanmu dari penjara ke rumahnya dengan alasan kesehatanmu sendiri. tapi, karena ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang kami tentukan, kau harus di bawa lagi kesini"

Flodich agak berlutut, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Annie dan menatapnya. "Leonhart, apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus ingat, titan adalah dosa, dan dosa itu harus di tebus, meski dengan kematian..."

Annie ingin menangis, kedua pergelangan tangannya sakit. tapi dia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan semua orang. Yang ia butuhkan adalah sosok Armin..

Annie menyesal karena dia sempat marah pada si Arlert tadi pagi.

"Setelah ini kau beristirahat dulu di penjara. petugas Sipir akan memenuhi kebutuhanmu dalam beberapa hari kedepan. setelah itu, ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab, nanti juga di temani dokter"

"..."

Keringat wajah dan lehernya menunjukkan tanda-tanda takut dan tidak nyaman. mereka akan mengurungnya ke tempat yang gelap.. dingin... dan sepi...

Jauh dari Armin...

Annie mulai menangis.

...

Bunyi hentakan sepatu berlari menggema sepanjang lorong rumah dewan. Armin berusaha menarik nafas, dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka memenjarakan Annie seperti apapun alasannya.

"Annie...! hahhh... hahhhh...!"

***BRUAAAKHH!**

"ADUH!?"

Armin menabrak Hitch, kebetulan.

"Uggghhh...! Eh!? Armin!" Hitch memanggil.

"HITCH! DIMANA ANNIE!?" Tanya Armin.

"Justru itu aku juga mencari dia...! sepertinya mereka membawa dia ke aula dulu" kata Hitch.

"Sialan! Flodich itu...!" Armin geram, kalau saja dia ingin berubah menjadi Colossal sekarang, dia bisa menginjak rumah dewan ini sekalian.

"Armin! tenang dulu, kau berada di markas Polisi Militer sekarang. Sebaiknya kita cari bersama-sama dan-..."

"Aku harus menemui Flodich! Hitch! Jika kau menemukan Annie di penjara, tolong jaga dia!" Armin langsung lari. meninggalkan Hitch yang cuma berkedip bingung.

"Ugghhh! Jangan menyuruhku! Ku bilang kita cari sama-sama!" seru Hitch, berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

"FLODICH!" Armin berteriak, dia mendobrak pintu aula.

Flodich dan beberapa dewan Polisi Militer menatap ke arah pemuda Arlert tersebut. Wajah dia merah, merah karena marah.

"DIMANA ANNIE!?" tanya dia.

"Arlert, selamat pagi" sapa Flodich dengan santai.

"GGRR! DIMANA ANNIE!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!?" Armin langsung meraup jas di bapak tersebut kuat-kuat.

"Hei! Berhenti melawan pimpinan!"

Empat senjata laras panjang menodong tepat ke arah kepala Armin. Tapi Armin tak peduli, emosi sudah meluap-luap didalam dirinya. dia memberi tatapan mata paling mengerikan terhadap Flodich.

"Kenapa kalian menangkap Annie!? Yang kalian lakukan itu sangat pengecut! Kalau sampai aku tahu kalian melukai Annie... ! Aku akan-!"

"Arlert, tenang dulu" ucap Flodich. "Tak biasanya kau seperti ini"

"KEMBALIKAN ANNIE SEKARANG! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN BERBUAT SESUATU PADANYA!" Armin meluap-luap mengeluarkan amarah. menggertak pimpinan Polisi Militer untuk membebaskan Annie.

"Dengar.." Flodich berusaha santai.

"KALIAN MENANGKAPNYA DI SAAT AKU TIDAK ADA DIRUMAH!" Armin berteriak kesal.

"Kami tidak menyiksa Annie. kami hanya membawa dia ke tempat yang aman dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, Polisi Militer akan menjaga dia dengan baik. satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini karena hakim akan segera menyidangnya dalam waktu yang di tentukan"

"Gggrr...! Kalian menyidang seseorang yang tidak tahu apapun setelah 7 tahun membeku di kristal! Annie bukan penjahat! dia juga orang Eldian, sama seperti kita! bisa kau lupakan soal kehancuran Stohess dan titan!?" seru Armin.

"Apa kau ingin gadis yang kau rawat malah akan membuat kekacauan suatu hari nanti?" Flodich bertanya balik.

"A-Apa... !?"

"Titan memang sudah musnah, tidak ada lagi dinding yang mengurung kita disini. niatku baik, Arlert. aku hanya ingin kita semua tetap hidup aman" jelas Flodich.

_Hidup aman?_

"Hidup aman...?" Armin bergumam.

"Hidup aman katamu?... Dengan memenjarakan Annie, kau pikir hidup kita semua akan hidup aman? padahal Annie cuma gadis biasa..." kata Armin, tertawa penuh sarkas bercampur amarah dengan nada suara agak serak.

"Yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah kembalikan Annie, maka aku akan membawanya pergi dari distrik ini!"

Flodich tidak menjawab, dia melepas tangan Armin yang masih kuat-kuat meraup kerah bajunya.

"Kembalikan Annie" kata Armin.

"Aku akan mengembalikan Annie" jawab Flodich. "Tapi nanti kalau sudah selesai sidang"

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan mengembalikannya setelah sidang, aku minta sekarang juga!" teriak Armin.

"Mengapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Kau pasti akan membunuhnya!"

"Kelemahan titan adalah membunuh tengkuk lehernya kan?" kata Flodich.

Armin mendadak terdiam.

Tengkuk leher? Apa Jangan-jangan... Polisi Militer akan menghukum mati Annie?

"Aku bukan seseorang yang pantas memberi hukuman pada si Leonhart. biar hakim yang memutuskan sidangnya. jika harus di hukum mati, maka itu kewajiban mereka. semua orang sudah tahu bagaimana cara Titan terbunuh"

Hati Armin sontak terkejut dengan pernyataan hukuman mati.

"ggrrr... Beraninya kau...!"

Armin sudah marah, tangan kanannya masuk ke saku jasnya dan hendak menggenggam sebilah pisau kecil. Jika mereka menolak, maka Titan Colossal yang bertindak

Jika dia menjadi Colossal di tempat ini, maka Stohess akan mengalami kehancuran massal. dan semua orang akan trauma kembali setelah rumbling titan.

Apa harus...

Haruskah...

Armin mulai ragu.

Tangannya masih di dalam saku, jika dia menyayat dirinya sekarang, maka... maka Colossal akan muncul. dan Armin akan menginjak semua orang brengsek di tempat ini.

Tapi... hatinya berkata lain.

_Apa dia akan melakukannya disini? sekarang juga?_

"Bawa Arlert keluar, kuharap dia sudah mengerti" perintah Flodich.

Petugas polisi militer menarik Armin keluar dari aula. Armin tidak berkata apapun, tubuhnya mengalami tremor gugup dan takut..

_Annie... maafkan aku..._

**To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

***BRAAKGHH!**

"ANNIE DI TANGKAP!?" Hanji berteriak kesal, tangannya menghentak meja.

Armin menundukkan kepala. di hadapan Hanji, Jean dan Connie, dia terdiam. raut Indera birunya terlihat suram penuh kebingungan.

"Ternyata Polisi Militer tidak paham ya tentang kondisi Annie. sial, andai saja Annie juga ikut menginap bersamaku disini..." Hanji bergumam.

"Aku terkejut begitu tahu Annie langsung di tangkap. sepertinya mereka sudah mengincarmu sejak awal, Armin. di saat kau keluar rumah, mereka punya kesempatan mengambil Annie" kata Jean.

"Armin! Kau harus lakukan sesuatu! kau harus mengeluarkan Annie dari penjara lagi!" perintah Hanji.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu di penjara mana Annie menetap!" kata Armin, langsung menatap Hanji.

"Tuan Flodich berkata bahwa dia akan mengembalikan Annie setelah sidang, tapi aku tak bisa percaya. mereka pasti akan membunuhnya, mereka sudah tahu cara membunuh Annie, menebas tengkuk lehernya tanpa harus mengubah wujud menjadi titan, itu yang sangat ku takutkan" jelas Armin.

"Apa!?" Connie sampai berdiri dari kursi, saking terkejutnya. "Apa mereka bisa melakukan itu!?"

"Sebenarnya bisa" Hanji mengangguk. kemudian, dia mengambil satu lembar anatomi tubuh yang terletak di dinding kamarnya.

"Tubuh manusia bergerak karena perintah otak. untuk titan Shifter seperti Annie dan Armin, titik terlemah pada titan adalah tengkuk leher, kalian masih ingat? Waktu kejadian di Shiganshina, Levi mencoba membunuh Reiner dengan menusuk tengkuk leher. tapi sayang, dia gagal karena Reiner berhasil memindahkan kesadarannya"

Armin, Jean dan Connie diam, berusaha menyimak penjelasan.

"Armin, mungkin jika kau yang di tangkap, mereka bisa saja menebas lehermu. kau tidak punya kemampuan memindahkan kesadaran kan?" Tanya Hanji.

"Tidak, aku... entahlah, aku tidak tahu" Armin bergumam.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin kalau Annie punya kemampuan seperti itu. tapi, jika Polisi Militer gagal membunuhnya, maka secara otomatis mereka mengubah Annie menjadi Female Titan"

Connie mengusap dagu, mulai berpikir. "Tunggu, apa kalian yakin kalau Polisi Militer akan menghukum Annie? maksudku.. mereka tahu kalau Annie adalah titan"

"Kalau pun mereka bisa membunuh tengkuk leher, akan percuma, Annie punya kemampuan pengerasan..." tambah Jean.

"Aku akan mencari cara" jawab Armin, di langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Bagaimanapun nanti, aku harus membawa Annie ke Shiganshina!"

"Pasukan Pengintai jumlahnya masih sedikit, bahkan masih merekrut anggota baru. menurutmu, siapa yang cocok di ajak untuk membantu?" Tanya Jean.

Hanji menghela nafas. "Tidak perlu banyak orang. karena urusan kita adalah Polisi Militer"

"Apa menurut kalian, kita juga harus hadir di sidang Annie?" Tanya Armin.

Semua mata langsung melotot pada si Arlert, terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jean.

"Kita bisa lakukan pembelaan, dari pihak Pasukan Pengintai. aku harap kau bersedia melakukan itu, Jean" pinta Armin.

"Ide bagus!" Hanji mulai setuju. "Kita perlu menghadiri sidangnya! Jean! Ini tanggung jawabmu! kita bisa pastikan Annie bebas tanpa di ganggu gugat"

Jean agak berpikir sejenak, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuat dia enggan melakukannya. Mata dia melirik ke Connie, dia mempunyai ekspresi yang sama.

"Apa kalian masih ragu dengan Annie?" Tanya Armin.

"Maaf Armin, jujur saja... aku belum bisa menerima Annie" jawab Connie, menunduk.

***BRAAKKHH!**

Armin menepak meja, membuat Hanji, Jean dan Connie agak mundur karena terkejut.

"Kalian...! sebenarnya kalian niat membantu tidak sih!? apa hanya karena Reiner dan Bertholdt sampai kalian tidak mau membantu Annie? dia berbeda sekarang! kalian harus ingat, dunia ini sudah baru! tidak ada titan, tidak ada penghianatan, dan tidak ada kematian yang mengerikan lagi..!

Armin emosi, baru kali ini mereka melihat orang kalem seperti Armin sangat marah. itu bukan tipikal dirinya, sekesal-kesalnya Armin, dia tidak akan sampai meledak seperti itu.

"Kalau kalian masih membenci Annie, berarti kalian juga harus membenciku! ingat, aku adalah Colossal! aku bisa bertindak kapan saja yang aku mau!"

"Hei, Armin! Tenang dulu...!" kata Connie.

"Aku berniat menolong dia, karena aku... mencintai Annie!" Armin menyeru.

"Mencintai... Annie?" Jean terkejut.

EHH?

Armin tidak sadar bahwa di mengucapkan kalimat itu..

"A-aku... aku..."

Armin tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. dia memang menyayangi Annie, sampai tidak sadar kalau dia perlahan-lahan mulai mencintainya.

"Aku... permisi dulu..." Armin langsung keluar dari kamar.

"Armin! Tunggu!" Hanji menyergah, tapi sayang si pemuda Arlert sudah pergi.

Jean dan Connie sampai terdiam.

.

.

.

Suara langkah sepatu menggema di sepanjang lorong gelap. dia langsung belok ke suatu tempat dan melihat deretan jeruji besi di sisi kanan.

Hitch menuruti perintah Armin, dia yang akan segera mencari Annie. tapi di saat yang sama, Hitch agak kesal pada Armin karena pemuda pirang tersebut begitu terburu-buru.

_Dimana ya dia?_

Langkah Hitch terhenti di penjara nomor 14.

"Annie?"

Annie duduk meringkuk di bawah sisi kasur, matanya menunjukkan raut penuh ketakutan. Tubuhnya pucat dan dia sangat lemah.

Apa para Polisi Militer itu memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena?

Semua terlihat jelas dari wajah Annie. Hitch mulai khawatir, semoga saja ada Sipir yang baik hati mampu menenangkan dia.

"Annie" Hitch memanggil.

indera biru pucatnya melirik, melihat sosok wanita berpakaian jas Polisi Militer dengan rambut coklat muda yang lurus sedang menatapnya.

"Hei? kau ternyata disini ya" ucap Hitch. "Ku harap mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu, maksudku... yaahh untuk hal yang tidak penting"

"..."

Annie seperti mengenali sosok ini.

Apa dia...

Temannya?

Hitch tersenyum tipis, dia langsung duduk bersila didepan penjara.

"Hei? Dulu kita ini teman sekamar, setelah kau mengurung diri di kristal, aku jadi kesepian. kau begitu lama tertidur, Annie. aku sampai bingung bagaimana kau bisa bernafas selama itu"

Annie agak mengangkat kepalanya. dia kenal... dia mengenali wanita itu...

Hitch Dreyse

"Aku mengajakmu mengobrol setiap hari waktu kau berada di dalam kristal. Dan kemudian, Armin sering mengunjungimu.. dia berbicara padamu, dan dia merindukanmu. Aku jadi iri, belum pernah ada lelaki se-gentle itu peduli pada wanita yang pernah menghancurkan setengah distrik Stohess, hahaha" Hitch tertawa kecil.

Yah, ini bukan tawa sungguhan. Hitch hanya tidak mau suasana menjadi canggung.

"Kau tahu? waktu rumbling titan, aku sedang bertugas. aku melihat semua titan itu keluar dari dinding dan berjalan. aku panik, dan aku saat itu sudah yakin akan mati"

"..."

Hitch menunduk. "Aku sempat berpikir, andai saja Marlow masih hidup. mungkin dia akan menolongku, dan membawaku lari ke tempat yang aman..."

Annie masih menatap mantan teman sekamarnya. apapun yang Hitch katakan, dia berusaha mendengarkan.

"Annie, mungkin kau sedang susah payah berusaha mengingat diriku. aku juga pernah mengalami masa dimana aku ingin membunuh diriku. Bahkan setelah tau bahwa Marlo telah mati, aku tidak tahu tujuan hidupku. sayang sekali, di masa setelah era titan, Marlo tidak bisa merasakan dunia yang bebas..."

"..."

Hitch tersenyum tipis. "Annie, kau orang yang beruntung. jika suatu hari kau bebas.. kau harus menjaga Armin baik-baik. orang seperti Armin sangat langka, jangan sia-siakan dia"

Hitch...

Annie tidak membalas apa yang Hitch ucapkan, tapi dia bisa mengerti perasaan Hitch ketika dia menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku yang akan menjagamu. kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku" ucapnya, dan dia beranjak pergi.

Hitch lega, Annie masih baik-baik saja di tangan para Polisi Militer. sekarang, yang dia harapkan adalah, Semoga Armin cepat-cepat mengeluarkan dia dari penjara.

"Hitch" Annie memanggil.

Hitch menoleh, dia terkejut mendengar Annie mulai bersuara.

"... Kita... teman.. kan?..." Tanya Annie.

Oh, pertanyaan sederhana.

Hitch berbalik lagi menghadap penjara dan memegang besi jeruji.

"Ya, kita teman" jawabnya, mulai tersenyum halus.

**To be continued**


	17. Chapter 17

Armin sedang tidur. Ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara, matanya pelan - pelan membuka.

"Ah"

Sosok kepala Colossal sedang menatapnya. ada setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya, dia menangis.

_Annie..._

_Annie..._

_Tolong... dia..._

_Kumohon..._

_Armin..._

**"HAH!?"**

Armin langsung terbangun. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan lehernya, suara Bertholdt di dalam mimpi seolah menghantuinya setiap hari.

Ini yang ketiga kalinya semenjak ia memakan Bertholdt.

Terkadang, Armin tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. ada saat ketika masalah datang menghampiri, bayang-bayang Colossal menghantui isi otaknya.

Dia menghembus nafas berat.

_"Annie..."_

Armin tidur di kasur kamarnya sendiri. kamar ini terasa sepi tanpa Leonhart, dia masih merasakan aura penangkapan Annie tadi pagi...

Sidangnya...

Armin ingin menghadiri sidangnya. mungkin teman-teman yang lain takkan mau membantu dia membebaskan Annie. iya, Armin sudah paham. Jean dan Connie bukan tipikal orang yang asal-asalan. mereka punya hati yang telah di sakiti akibat penghianatan...

"... Aku.. mencintai Annie... kau lihat kan? kau adalah sebagian dari diriku sekarang.." Armin bergumam.

Armin sadar, ternyata dia mencintai Annie tulus dari hatinya.

_'Tunggu saja, Annie... aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, dan kita akan pergi ke Shiganshina'_

.

.

.

_*Pagi hari kemudian_

Penangkapan Annie sudah menjadi bahan diskusi warga Stohess.

Tentu sebagian dari mereka masih ingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu ketika Titan Eren dan Titan Annie membuat kekacauan. saling bertarung, memukul dan menghancurkan rumah. Titan sudah menjadi kalimat yang harus mereka hindari. Trauma berkepanjangan yang mereka alami lebih sulit untuk sembuh lebih cepat.

Di samping itu,

Hitch mengawasi aktivitas Sipir yang menangani kebutuhan Annie di penjara.

"Leonhart! Bangun! Ada sarapan untukmu!" kata Sipir.

Annie tidak bangun, dia sembunyi di balik selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan meringkuk.

"Kau ini pura-pura tidur ya? Ayo bangun!"

***Taanghh!**

Petugas Sipir pun sampai harus memukul jeruji besi untuk membangunkan Annie.

Hitch berdecak kesal. "Kalian ini, biar aku yang urusi. kalian keluar saja"

"Eh? Tapi, kami yang membawa makanan kesini"

"Sudah sudah, biar yang ku bangunkan Annie. Pergilah kalian"

Dan akhirnya, kedua Sipir itu pergi.

Hitch menatap Annie yang masih tidur, dia tahu Annie sudah bangun. Tapi dia takut.

"Annie, kalau kau tidak makan, nanti kau makin kurus. Bisa-bisa aku bakal di marahin Armin lho" ucap Hitch, membuka pintu penjara.

Annie tidak menjawab.

Hitch menaruh piring sarapannya ke atas meja. dia sebenarnya ingin menyentuh Annie, namun tidak jadi karena khawatir kalau Annie merasa terganggu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. para Sipir itu patuh di bawah perintahku" tambah Hitch.

Annie tidak ingin membuat kontak mata dengan Hitch, dia terus meringkuk di balik selimut.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau menyahut, ku tinggalkan disini ya. aku ada urusan sebentar" kata Hitch, langkahnya hendak meninggalkan ruang jeruji besi dan pergi.

"Hitch..." Annie memanggil.

Hitch menoleh, dia agak terkejut karena Annie telah memanggilnya.

"Annie?"

"... Panas..." kata Annie, dengan nada letih.

Tunggu dulu, Hitch agak curiga. buru-buru dia masuk ke ruang penjara lagi dan langsung membuka selimut si Leonhart.

Annie demam.

Wajahnya memerah, dia terlihat mengalami sesak nafas. Hitch mulai panik, tangannya menyentuh dahinya dan menyadari suhu tubuh si Leonhart benar-benar panas.

"Annie, bertahanlah, aku akan panggil dokter. kau harus tenang..." kata Hitch.

"..."

_Armin..._

.

.

.

"Kita perlu menghadiri Sidangnya Annie. bagaimana pun nanti, kau harus berbicara dengan tegas pada hakim. yakinkan mereka bahwa Annie tidak layak di penjara" kata Hanji.

Jean sampai memijat keningnya. "Ughhh kenapa harus membingungkan seperti ini. Armin marah, sepertinya dia berniat melakukan ini semua sendiri"

"Karena kau tidak menunjukkan niat untuk membantu" jawab Hanji.

"Jean, aku mengerti perasaanmu. ketika Reiner dan Bertholdt menghianati, rasanya memang sangat sakit. dan kau takut hal itu terulang. tapi sekarang, urusan kita adalah Armin, dia benar-benar ingin menolong Annie untuk hidup kembali" kata Hanji.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Jean menunduk sedih.

"Aku tahu, Annie memang sudah berbeda. hanya saja.. aku khawatir pada Armin, aku tidak mau masalah besar menimpa dirinya setelah menyelamatkan Annie. Karena..."

Matanya menatap pada Hanji. "Karena... Armin yang akan di hianati.."

"Annie tidak akan seperti itu. aku berani menjamin" ucap Hanji.

"Kau memang bisa menjamin, tapi tidak denganku. Aku hanya... aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan Armin. aku tidak mau kehilangan teman lagi..." kata Jean, menunduk sedih.

Mengingat hal yang telah terjadi di saat itu. ketika Marco mati di awal masa pelatihan, Sasha mati dan teman-teman setimnya yang mati karena rumbling, membuat Jean harus tegar. dia telah berusaha bangkit dari trauma yang sempat membuatnya sakit selama berbulan-bulan.

Hanji menepuk bahu si Kirschtein.

"Jean, kau adalah pemimpin sekarang. aku percaya padamu sebagaimana aku dulu percaya pada Erwin. aku merasakan hal yang sama ketika teman seangkatanku banyak yang mati. aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang karena perjuangan mereka... untuk itulah, aku memahami apa yang Armin lakukan untuk Annie karena atas dasar ketulusan hati" jelas Hanji.

Jean menatap Hanji dengan ekspresi seperti agak tersentak. kalimat Hanji menyentuh hati terdalamnya. Jean jadi meringis sedih karena merasa egois.

Pintu kamar rumah sakit langsung terbuka. Connie melangkah masuk kedalam dan berdiri di depan meja.

"Aku mendapat kabar, Polisi Militer akan menyidang Annie tanggal 8" kata Connie.

"Tanggal 8? Itu hari jumat!" jawab Jean.

"Waah berarti waktunya sedikit ya. Sekarang saja sudah hari selasa, berarti tiga hari lagi. kita harus bergerak cepat" ucap Hanji.

"Apa aku harus ikut hadir ke sidang?" Tanya Jean lagi, menghadap ke Hanji.

Hanji mengangguk. "Iya Jean, harus. bantu Armin untuk kali ini saja"

Jean agak hening, kalau memang dia berniat menolong Armin, maka ini adalah saatnya. berbeda dengan Jean, Connie harus mengerti pelan-pelan sebelum dia bersedia membantu Armin untuk membebaskan Annie.

Jean memejamkan mata sebentar. "... Baiklah... Aku putuskan, aku akan membantu Armin"

Hanji tersenyum.

"Bagus, ayo kita lakukan ini untuk Armin"

**To be continued**  
**#ArminAnnie**


End file.
